7 Deadly Sins : Another Version
by Satsuki-chan Amakusa
Summary: Pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi hampir setiap malam di kota Tokyo. Miku dan Kaito ditugaskan untuk membunuh ke 6 Deadly Sins lainnya demi menyelamatkan kota dari kehancuran dan membebaskan jiwa asli Miku yang tersegel di dalam sebuah boneka. Sementara itu sins Pride mengambil alih tubuh Miku. Penasaran bagaimana kelanjutannya? R&R please :) CHAPTER 7 update!
1. The Beginning

**Minna :D sbenernya saya dapet ide bwt nulis fic ini dari anime Blood +**

**Critanya emang rada seru dkit sih, tpi saya ga brmaksud utk ngikutin alur crita yang ada di anime aslinya. Kli ini jalan critanya saya buat sdikit berbeda dari versi asli nya**

**meet reading, minna ^_^**

**Story start!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, bukan milik saya

Rated M for Violence, Bloody Scene + Death Chara

Don't like, don't read it

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kumohon bertahanlah... jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri..." kata seorang pemuda sambil menangis_

"_Aku mencintaimu..." kata gadis itu. Dari suaranya terdengar bahwa ia sangat bahagia_

* * *

**_/Yoshino Seishou Academy_**

Pada saat pelajaran olahraga, Miku sedang bersandar di rerumputan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari lapangan klub sepak bola. Matanya memandang ke atas, melihat langit yang cerah

"Melihat langit itu rasanya sangat..." bisik Miku pada dirinya sendiri

Tiba- tiba seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang

"Miku! Kita akan terlambat untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya, pelajaran olahraga sudah selesai. Ayo kita segera ganti baju!" kata Luka

"Ayo!" Miku segera beranjak pergi dari tempatnya

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian olahraga dengan seragam mereka, segeralah mereka semua kembali ke kelas. Terlihat ada beberapa siswa yang saling mengobrol satu sama lain. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian terdengarlah suara pintu kelas yang dibuka dan Haku sensei mulai memasuki ruang kelas. Semua siswa pun kembali duduk ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Semuanya dengarkan, mulai dari sekarang sekolah akan ditutup jam 6 sore, dikarenakan adanya peristiwa pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi hampir setiap malam di kota ini." Kata Haku sensei

"Eh? Pembunuhan berantai?!". Seluruh siswa di kelas terkejut dan langsung berteriak

"Ya. Pemerintah kota Tokyo sekarang sedang memantau rata-rata angka kematian korban kasus pembunuhan ini dan di waktu yang sama masih ada beberapa korban yang menghilang sampai sekarang dan belum diketahui keberadannya, setiap malam jumlah korbannya selalu meningkat." Kata Haku sensei sambil menjelaskan lebih lanjut

"Mengerikan..." kata Luka

"Ya, menyeramkan" kata seorang siswa

"Tapi kau jangan khawatir Luka, aku akan selalu ada disini untukmu". Kata Gakupo sambil tertawa

"Oh diamlah Gaku-chan". Kata Luka

"Miku, kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Luka melihat kearah Miku yang sedang melamun

"Miku?! " kata Luka sambil berteriak

"Ah! Gomen" balas Miku

" Kau samasekali tidak mendengarkan" kata Luka

"Maaf, tentang apa?" Kata Miku

"Dengarkan penjelasan Haku sensei". Kata Luka

"Mulai 3 minggu dari sekarang. Kasus pembunuhan berantai ini akan segera di identifikasi, jadi jaga diri kalian baik-baik dan berhati-hatilah di mana pun kalian berada". Kata Haku sensei

"Baik sensei!" kata seluruh siswa di kelas

"Pembunuhan berantai?" kata Miku

"Ya, lebih baik kita berhati-hati." Kata Luka

.

.

.

Setelah kelas usai, Luka mengajak Miku untuk pulang bersamanya. Namun Miku malah menolak dengan alasan ia ingin mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan

"Kau yakin tidak ingin pulang bersama kita? Lagipula jalan pulang ke rumah kita sama-sama satu arah." Kata Luka

"Maaf, aku harus segera menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh Kiyoteru sensei, tolong besok ingatkan aku lagi supaya aku tidak terlambat mengumpulkannya." Kata Miku

"Baiklah, tapi ingat kau jangan terlambat pulang. Jam setengah 6 sore kau sudah harus sampai di rumah. Ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Haku sensei!" kata Luka

"Tolong jaga Luka ya, Gakupo". Kata Miku

"Serahkan padaku" kata Gakupo sementara itu terlihat ada semburat merah di wajah Luka

"Hahah.. kalian berdua terlihat cocok dan serasi. Aku heran kenapa kalian berdua tidak jadian saja." Kata Miku

"A-Apa?!" Luka tersentak karena perkataan Miku barusan

"Mungkin karena aku terlalu tampan". Kata Gakupo sambil tertawa

"Heheh.. Apa hubungannya? Dasar _baka_!" kata Luka

"Kalian berdua lebih baik segera pulang... hati-hati dijalan." Kata Miku

"_Janee_!" kata Luka

"Sampai jumpa!" kata Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Luka dan Gakupo, sementara mereka sudah berpisah jalan

* * *

Miku sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Kiyoteru sensei di perpustakaan, tugasnya memang lumayan banyak. Setelah lama mengerjakan, Miku melirik jam tangannya kembali dan ternyata jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 malam. Miku segera berdiri dari kursinya dan membereskan buku pelajarannya lalu memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas, setelah itu ia berjalan menuju rumah karena ia yakin kalau kakaknya, Hatsune Mikuo dan adik kembarnya, Hatsune Rin dan Hatsune Len pasti sudah tidak sabar menunggunya pulang ke rumah. Tepat pada jam setengah 6 lewat 15 menit, Miku pun tiba di rumah.

"Selamat datang, Miku nee-san!" kata Rin dan Len sambil memeluk Miku

"_Tadaima_". Miku tersenyum lalu segera memeluk Rin dan Len

"Kau terlambat, kita baru saja selesai makan malam." Kata Mikuo sambi tersenyum

"Maaf Mikuo nii, tadi aku mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan sekolah, karena itu aku pulang terlambat." Kata Miku

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Rin, Len apakah pr kalian sudah selesai dikerjakan?" kata Miku

"Astaga! Aku melupakannya! Kami akan segera mengerjakannya! " kata Rin dan Len sambil berjalan naik ke atas tangga menuju kamar mereka

"Jadi, kau sudah lapar?" tanya Mikuo sambil melihat Miku yang sedang menyiapkan makanan

"Tidak, eh... tunggu, sekarang aku mulai merasa lapar." Kata Miku, ia pun segera memeriksa isi tas nya kembali dan merasa seperti melupakan sesuatu.

"Jadi, menu makan malam kita kali ini adalah kat...". Pembicaraan Mikuo pun dipotong oleh Miku

"Gawat! Sepatu olahraga ku tertinggal di sekolah! "seru Miku

"Aku harus kembali !" kata Miku

"_Baka_! Jangan, ini sudah malam. Di luar sana banyak terjadi pembunuhan berantai. Di samping itu, kau baru saja mengalami trauma yang mengerikan. Kau dan Kaito...", Mikuo bicara namun pembicaraannya dipotong oleh Miku

"TOLONG JANGAN KATAKAN lagi... ne.. Kaito... dia... mati... karena aku..." kata Miku

"Maafkan aku karena sudah membicarakan hal ini..." kata Mikuo

"Lebih baik jangan bicarakan hal ini lagi, aku akan pergi sekarang." Kata Miku sambil berjalan meninggalkan rumah, terlihat dari raut wajahnya kalau dia sedang depresi.

"Miku, Tunggu!" tetapi Mikuo tidak bisa mengejarnya karena Miku sudah berlari keluar rumah

* * *

_**/Yoshino Seishou Academy**_

Miku pun tiba di sekolah. Walaupun belum terlalu malam, tetapi tetap saja sekolah terlihat menyeramkan. Miku mulai memberanikan diri berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah dan memeriksanya, ternyata tidak dikunci. Lalu ia membukanya dan mulai berjalan ke dalam, mencari sepatu olahraga yang tertinggal. Saat berjalan Miku mencoba untuk tidak depresi supaya ia bisa cepat-cepat menemukan sepatunya dan segera pulang kerumah. Pintu gerbang sekolah masih terbuka namun tidak ada seorang pun di dalamnya.

"Ini aneh sekali". kata Miku

Miku masuk ke sebuah ruangan di mana ia ingat kalau ia telah meninggalkan sepatunya disana.

"Yah, bukan disini..". kata Miku sambil cemberut

Miku tidak menyadari bahwa di belakangnya ada sesosok pria sedang berjalan kearahnya.

Dekat...

Dan semakin dekat...

.

.

.

"Sepatuku! Akhirnya aku menemukannya!" kata Miku senang

Pria itu hanya berjarak 3 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Miku menyadari bahwa pria itu adalah seorang guru, pakaian guru itu berlumuran darah, dan ia berjalan mendekati Miku sambil memegang sebuah pisau dan mulai menyerangnya

"Aahhh!" teriak Miku sambil menghindari serangan guru tersebut

"Sensei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Miku berteriak namun ia terjatuh

Guru itu tidak berkata apapun. Dia mempercepat langkah kakinya mendekati Miku. Miku pun berlari sekuat tenaga keluar dari ruangan

"Sensei!"teriak Miku sambil berlari

Guru itu masih mengikutinya

"Aku benci kalian semua.. AKU BENCI SEMUA MURID-MURIDKU!". kata guru itu

"A-Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, sensei!". kata Miku sambil berlari

"Kau... AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA, MURID-MURIDKU! AKU DIBERHENTIKAN JADI GURU HANYA KARENA BEBERAPA KELOMPOK SISWA MELAPORKAN TINDAKANKU... TANPA ALASAN YANG JELAS!". Seru guru itu, sementara ia berjalan mendekati Miku

"Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini!". teriak Miku

Kemudian Miku terkilir dan terjatuh

"YA! KAU YANG MELAKUKANNYA!". kata guru itu sambil mencoba untuk menusuk Miku dengan pisau miliknya

"Tidaaakkk!". Miku menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar sesuatu seperti sebuah cipratan. Miku membuka matanya dan melihat bajunya berlumuran darah, tetapi ia baik-baik saja. Ia melihat guru itu berteriak kesakitan, berguling kesana kemari. Lalu ia menyadari adanya sosok asing, seseorang yang sangat ia kenal

"K..Kaito? kata Miku tidak percaya. Miku menatap Kaito yang sedang membawa sebuah pedang

"K... kenapa kau membawa pedang... a..apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi...?" Miku bertanya, namun Kaito segera mengangkat Miku dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style, _lalu segera pergi mencari jalan keluar. Kemudian mereka pun keluar melalui jendela.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?". Tanya Miku sambil menatap Kaito yang sedang memasang wajah serius. Kaito membawa Miku ke atap sekolah dan menurunkannya disana.

"K..Kenapa kau masih hidup?" tanya Miku

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Miku." Kata Kaito

"Apa maksudmu?" Miku bertanya namun Kaito malah memberikannya sebuah pedang.

"untuk melindungi mu." Kata Kaito

Tak lama kemudian datanglah beberapa pria lain yang sama seperti guru sebelumnya

"_Sins_ nya sudah mulai menyebar". Kata Kaito sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menusuk pria itu

"Oh, tidak!" kata Miku kaget

Kaito dengan pakaiannya yang sudah berlumuran darah, kini mulai bangkit dan menatap Miku. Miku sangat kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya

"Bangunlah". Kata Kaito

"E..eh? Apa maksudmu?" Miku terlihat kebingungan

Ada beberapa pria psikopat yang kelihatannya sedang marah, mereka datang sambil memegang sebuah senjata. Kaito melawan mereka dan menusuk mereka semua dengan pedangnya. Namun seorang pria berhasil melarikan diri dan berlari mendekati Miku, pria itu bersiap-siap ingin menusuknya

"Bunuh dia! Dia tidak akan pernah bisa kembali normal". Kata Kaito

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa!" teriak Miku

"tch..." kata Kaito

Kaito segera melompat dan berlari mendekati Miku, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan berkata : " _PRIDE_... BANGUNLAH!". Miku pun kaget, beberapa saat kemudian ia merasa kalau dirinya seperti sedang dikendalikan oleh sesuatu. Ia memegang pedang pemberian Kaito dan segera menebas siapapun yang ada dihadapannya, lalu menusuk pria lain yang mencoba untuk menyerang mereka berdua. Darah bercereran dimana-mana. Miku tersenyum, Kaito menatapnya. Lalu Miku kembali seperti semula.

"A.. Apa yang sudah kulakukan barusan?" siapa yang telah membunuh mereka semua.. pria itu." Kata Miku

" Kau adalah kau. Itu adalah kau, _Pride_." Kata Kaito

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Minna, bgaimana mnurut klian? Mohon reviewnya, please :3**


	2. I Can't Believe it!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, bukan milik saya

Rated M for Violence, Bloody Scene + Death Chara

Don't like, don't read it

.

.

.

_**Cerita Sebelumnya**_

"_A.. Apa yang sudah kulakukan barusan?" siapa yang telah membunuh mereka semua.. pria itu." Kata Miku_

" _Kau adalah kau. Itu adalah kau, Pride." Kata Kaito_

* * *

" Apa maksudmu..." Miku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi, tiba-tiba saja ia menjatuhkan pedangnya, tubuhnya merasa gemetaran

"Kau adalah _Pride." _Kata Kaito tenang

"_P.. Pride.._" Miku berkata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.. masih pusing dengan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Ini semua tidak mungkin!" seru Miku, ia pun kaget lalu pingsan. Kaito menangkap tubuhnya dan menghela napas pelan

"Rupanya kau masih belum terbangun".

.

.

.

Kaito mengantar Miku pulang ke rumahnya, ia membaringkan Miku di atas tempat tidur. Tepat pada saat Mikuo sedang memeriksa kamar Miku untuk mencari sesuatu. Ia melihat Kaito ada disana.

"K.. Kaito?! Tanya Mikuo, ia terkejut bukan main

Kaito hanya menatap Mikuo dengan tatapan kosong

"Tidak, kau bukan Kaito, menjauhlah dari adikku!" seru Mikuo sambil mengeluarkan sebuah _handgun_ dari saku celananya. Kaito masih diam di tempatnya dan tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Menjauhlah darinya! Tunggu, apa itu.. darah?! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan terh...". Mikuo berkata namun Kaito malah memotong pembicaraannya

"Kau ini sama saja, dari dulu tidak pernah berubah... selalu waspada". Kata Kaito

"Apa?! Cepatlah pergi!" kata Mikuo sambil mengarahkan _handgun_ nya ke wajah Kaito. Kaito berjalan mendekati Mikuo

"Jangan mendekat!" seru Mikuo

"Jika kau lakukan itu, kau akan membangunkan Rin dan Len." Kata Kaito tenang

"B..Bagaimana kau bisa tahu mereka? berhentilah berpura-pura menjadi Kaito yang kami kenal! Dia sudah mati!" Mikuo berkata namun Kaito malah memotong pembicaraannya

"Mati. Ya, itu menurutmu. Mungkin aku bukanlah Kaito yang dulu kau kenal, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tetaplah dia". Kaito berkata, sementara jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari Mikuo

"Pergilah atau aku akan menembakmu!" seru Mikuo

Dengan kecepatan maksimum, Kaito berlari mendekati Mikuo dan menahan _handgun_ yang dipegang olehnya, membuat mikuo sangat terkejut

"Senjata itu tidak akan berpengaruh apapun terhadapku" .Kata Kaito

"Ini _handgun_ sungguhan... ini bisa saja memb...". Mikuo berkata, namun Kaito malah memotong kalimatnya

"Aku bukan hantu. Ingat itu." Kata Kaito

"Kaito... apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?" tanya Mikuo

"Ceritanya panjang... tolong kau jaga Miku. _Sins_ nya sudah mulai menyebar." Kata Kaito sambil bersiap untuk pergi

"Tunggu... _Sins_ apa?" tanya Mikuo. Namun Kaito hanya menatapnya dan segera melompat keluar jendela. Mikuo hanya menatapnya dengan datar

* * *

Keesokan harinya di Yoshino Seishou Academy, ada banyak sekali kerumunan siswa yang berkumpul di depan gerbang sekolah, mereka semua dilarang masuk ke dalam. Tidak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai penyebab sekolah mereka diliburkan untuk sementara waktu. Beberapa siswa ada yang protes dan segera pulang. Luka dan Gakupo berencana untuk berkunjung ke rumah Miku dan menjenguknya, karena hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah

.

.

.

_**/ Di kediaman Hatsune**_

"Miku _nee-san_, minum obatnya. Ayo bilang 'ahhh". Kata Rin sambil menyodorkan sesendok obat kepada Miku sementara itu Miku membuka mulutnya

"Oh, Rin. Berhentilah.." kata Miku

"Kau harus minum obat, _nee-san_... ayolahh.." kata Len sambil memohon

"Dengarkan apa yang saudaramu katakan". Lily yang adalah teman baik Mikuo dan juga seorang dokter berkata begitu

"Tapi Len.. aku baik-baik saja, lihat?" kata Miku sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Tangan bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuktikan kalau kau baik-baik saja"' kata Mikuo

"Hmmmph". Miku membalasnya sambil cemberut

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada tamu yang datang nih". Kata Mikuo

"Siapa?" tanya Miku

"Waahh, Luka _nee_ dan Gaku _nii_!" kata Rin sambil menyapa dan memeluk mereka berdua.

"Konnichiwa Luka _nee_, Gaku _nii_". Kata Len

"Hallo."

"Hi Len, Rin".

"Wahhhh, Mikuuuuu.. aku merindukanmu". kata Luka sambil melompat ke arah Miku

"Baru kurang dari sehari dan sekarang kau merindukanku? Ngomong-ngomong, ahh.. sakit Luka". Kata Miku

"_Gomen_." Kata Luka

"Sebelum kita berdua kemari, kita sempat pergi ke sebuah restoran. Disana Luka menangis karena ia merindukanmu lalu ia pun menghabiskan 4 mangkuk ramen sambil menangis...". kata Gakupo sambil menutup matanya. Namun belum selesai bicara, Luka sudah memukul wajah Gakupo dengan ikan tuna miliknya.

"uugghh." Kata Gakupo sambil memegangi wajahnya yang kesakitan

"Ahahahah. Miku, jangan pikirkan si _baka_ ini". Kata luka sambil tersenyum

"Hahahah". Kata Mikuo sambil tertawa. Lalu ia pun menyalakan tv yang ada di ruang tengah, ingin menonton acara hiburan, namun mereka malah mendapatkan sebuah berita

"_10 mayat ditemukan di lokasi sekolah Yoshino Seishou Academy, termasuk seorang guru. Tubuh mereka semua sudah terpotong-potong dan sulit untuk dikenali. Waktu kematian diperkirakan sekitar jam setengah 7 kemarin malam, sampai sekarang darah di tubuh korban juga masih belum mengering. Tidak ada keterangan lebih lanjut mengenai kasus ini, namun sampai saat ini polisi masih belum melakukan penyelidikan"._

Mereka semua terdiam...

"Miku _nee_, bukankah itu sekolahmu?" tanya Len

"Ya." Kata Miku

"Jadi inilah penyebabnya". Kata Gakupo

"Menyeramkan..". kata Luka

"Aku akan menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian semua". Kata Mikuo sambil pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Jadi karena itu?" tanya Miku

"Baguslah, hari ini kau tidak pergi ke sekolah, kalau tidak usahamu mungkin akan sia-sia. Kau lihat, para siswa tidak bisa masuk ke dalam karena pihak sekolah tidak mengizinkan kita masuk. Jadi kita berdua kemari untuk menjengukmu. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Miku? Kenapa semalam kau bisa berada disana?" tanya Luka

"A..Aku tidak ingat..." kata Miku

.

.

.

Sementara itu, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 5 sore. Luka dan Gakupo memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing

"Miku, kita harus pulang sekarang. Terima kasih untuk hari ini". kata Luka

"Tentu, hati-hati di jalan". Kata Miku

"Ya". Kata Gakupo

"_Ja-nee_". Kata Rin

"Sampai jumpa, Luka _nee_, Gaku _nii_". Kata Len

"Sampai Jumpa". Kata Luka sambil tersenyum

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik". Kata Gakupo sambil mengelus kepala mereka berdua

* * *

Malam harinya, Kaito datang ke kamar Miku

"Kita harus pergi"' kata Kaito

"K-Kaito?! Kau masih hidup?! seru Miku, ia terlihat ketakutan

"Apa kau sudah melupakan kejadian semalam?". tanya Kaito

"S-semalam?" tanya Miku

"Miku, minumlah obatmu..." kata Mikuo sambil memasuki kamar, ia melihat Kaito ada di kamar Miku

"Kenapa kau disini lagi?" tanya Mikuo

"L-Lagi?" tanya Miku

"Mikuo mengetahui semuanya". Kata Kaito

"Tahu apa?" tanya Miku

Mereka bertiga pun terdiam

"Katakan padaku _nii-san_". Kata Miku

"Kemarin Kaito datang kemari, pakaiannya berlumuran darah, tetapi kau pingsan. Kaito dan aku bertemu sebentar saja. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau ternyata ia masih hidup. Setelah itu Kaito pun pergi meninggalkan aku dan kau entah kemana, jadi aku memanggil Lily untuk datang kemari dan memeriksa keadaanmu, pakaian mu juga berlumuran darah, tapi anehnya kau tidak terluka sedikitpun". Mikuo menjelaskan

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan padaku lebih awal?" tanya Miku

"Dengan banyaknya darah yang ada di pakaianmu dan ditambah lagi kau pingsan, dari sana bisa dilihat kalau hal yang terjadi bukanlah hal yang baik. Lalu pagi ini kau juga tidak ingat dengan kejadian semalam. Jadi aku menyimpan semua ini sendiri. Aku tidak ingin kau mengingatnya apapun yang terjadi". Kata Mikuo

"Kaito, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?" Miku menatap Kaito

"Ikutlah denganku, akan kubuat kau mengingat nya kembali". Kata Kaito

"Kemana kau akan pergi membawa Miku?! Kau tidak akan bisa men..." Mikuo bicara dengan serius namun miku segera berdiri dari tempat tidurnya

"Baiklah, Aku akan ikut denganmu". Kata Miku

Kaito menatap Miku kemudian menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

"Aaahh!" Miku terkejut dengan tingkah Kaito

"Berpeganglah yang kuat". Kata Kaito

"Heii tunggu!" seru Mikuo. Terlambat, mereka berdua sudah pergi melompat keluar jendela

* * *

Kaito dan Miku tiba di sebuah jalan

"Kenapa kita berhenti disini?" tanya Miku

"Lihatlah". Kata Kaito

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan. Seorang pria dan seorang wanita. Pria itu terlihat sedang mabuk berat

"Meito-kun.. kau terlalu banyak minum". Kata gadis itu

Pria itu tidak menjawab... ia masih saja meminum bir nya

"Kau mempermainkanku". Kata Pria itu

"Eh?" gadis itu terlihat kebingungan. Lalu pria itu berteriak

"KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!". Kata gadis itu

Pria itu kemudian memecahkan botol bir yang diminumnya dan mengambil pecahan kaca kecil yang terjatuh di tanah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya gadis itu sambil ketakutan

"KAU SIALAN! KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU! KAU! Kata pria itu sambil menusuk kekasihnya dengan pecahan kaca

"Ugghh". Gadis itu pun berdarah dan terjatuh

"KAU SIALAN!" pria itu berteriak sambil menusukkan kaca tersebut lebih dalam

Miku yang menyaksikan kejadian itu langsung terkejut bukan main. Kaito pun menggendong Miku dan mereka segera pergi ke tempat lain

* * *

Kaito dan Miku tiba di sebuah rumah, lalu Kaito menurunkan Miku disana

"Sekarang apalagi?" tanya Miku

"Lihat". Kata Kaito

Miku dan Kaito menatap ke sebuah rumah yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada

"Kau bersama dengan pria itu lagi, tidakkah kau?" tanya seorang pria

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" kata wanita itu sambil menyiapkan susu untuk bayinya

"BERANINYA KAU BERBOHONG PADAKU!" kata pria itu sambil memukul istrinya, mendorongnya ke dinding dan memukulnya berkali-kali

Miku sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya

Pria itu pergi meninggalkan rumah dan berkata :"DASAR ISTRI TIDAK BERGUNA!"

Kemudian istrinya hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Lalu salah satu anaknya datang mendekatinya dan berkata :"_Kaa_-_san_, aku lapar".

Wanita itu terkejut. Lalu ia tertawa sambil menangis dan segera berdiri dari tempatnya

Miku penasaran, ke mana wanita itu akan pergi

Wanita itu pergi ke dapur dan mengambil sebuah pisau, kemudian ia berdiri di sebelah anaknya

Mata Miku terbelalak

"K-Kaito, apa yang akan dia lakukan?"! Kaito hanya melihatnya

Wanita itu berulang kali menusuk anaknya dengan pisau, kemudian ia naik ke atas tangga untuk membunuh anak nya satu lagi yang masih bayi

"Kaito, hentikan dia!" kata Miku sambil menangis, namun Kaito malah memeluknya, tidak ingin Miku melihat kejadian tersebut

Wanita itu sangat terkejut dan menangis dengan keras. Kaito segera menggendong Miku dan pergi ke tempat selanjutnya

* * *

"Kali ini kejadian apa lagi... K-Kaito hentikan". Kata Miku

"Aku pikir kau ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi dan kau akan mengerti ". Kata Kaito tenang

Tempat selanjutnya adalah sebuah bangunan tua yang sudah cukup lama terbengkalai. Ketika mereka tiba disana, banyak sekali mayat yang tergeletak dimana-mana, mereka mungkin baru saja mati dan dibunuh. Miku berteriak histeris dan Kaito seperti mendengar adanya sebuah suara. Seorang pria mendengar teriakan Miku dan ada sekitar 30 pria yang muncul di hadapan mereka berdua, semuanya dengan mata merah darah dan masing-masing dari mereka memegang sebuah senjata.

"Bersiaplah". Kata Kaito

"E-Eh?! Kata Miku sambil menangis

"Sekarang kau harus segera bangun". Kata Kaito sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya dan memberikan pedangnya yang satu lagi pada Miku

Pria itu mulai bersiap-siap menyerang mereka, tetapi Miku tidak dapat bertarung. Jadi Kaito tidak bisa melakukan apapun, kecuali melindunginya

Kemudian terdengarlah sebuah suara berkata kepada mereka

"_MEMBOSANKAN"_

Miku dan Kaito terkejut

"_Kenapa kau tidak bertarung?"_ kata suara seorang gadis

"Suara itu..." kata Miku

"Dia pasti salah satu dari _7 Deadly Sins_". Kata Kaito

Gadis itu mulai menampakkan dirinya

"S..sensei..". kata Miku

Dialah Haku

"Benar!" kata Haku dengan suara yang biasanya dia gunakan

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Kaito

"Dia guru di sekolahku..." kata Miku

Haku hanya menatap mereka

"Aku bukanlah gurumu yang sebenarnya. Selama ini aku hanya berpura-pura saja". kata Haku

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya Miku

"Untuk menemukanmu". Kata Haku

"K-Kenapa?" tanya Miku

"Saudara-saudara kita mengatakan bahwa kau ada di sini". Kata Haku

"Kita? Saudara? Saudara kita? Siapa kau? Kau bukanlah saudaraku!" teriak Miku

"Oh, _Supabia_. Tolonglah, ini aku.. aku adalah adikmu.. _Ira_..." kata Haku dengan suara menggoda

"Adik?" tanya Miku

"Berhentilah berpura-pura tidak tahu..". kata Haku

"Apakah kau dalang dibalik semua kejadian ini?" kata Kaito

"Oh.. kau, seorang _Knight_". Haku menunjuk Kaito

"_Knight_?" tanya Miku

Haku menyerang Kaito dan mencekiknya.

"Kau adalah _Knight_ nya, dan kau samasekali tidak mengatakan apapun padanya". Kata Haku marah

Kaito merasa sesak napas

"Hentikan!" seru Miku

Haku kembali menatap Miku. Miku terkejut dan ketakutan. Kemudian Haku melempar tubuh Kaito ke arah besi tajam yang dengan segera menusuk tubuhnya

"Argghh!" Kaito berteriak kesakitan sementara ia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya

"Diamlah disana untuk sementara". Kata Haku

"Kaito!" teriak Miku

Haku kembali menatap Miku

"Tidak! Menjauhlah dariku!" teriak Miku

Miku merasa tubuhnya gemetar dan ketakutan. Haku berdiri disebelahnya dan mengangkat wajah Miku, sementara Miku masih gemetaran tak karuan

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, tapi bagaimana bisa kau tidak ingat apapun, _Supabia_..." kata Haku dengan tenang

Miku hanya menatapnya dengan mata ketakutan

"Kau tahu apa.. kau membuatku..." Haku kembali melanjutkan

Miku kaget karena Haku tiba-tiba mencekiknya

"KAU MEMBUATKU MARAH, DASAR SIALAN!" teriak Haku

"Aaahhh!" teriak Miku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Haku

"KAU MENJADI SANGAT BODOH!" kata Haku sambil mencekik Miku

"KAU MENJADI SANGAT LEMAH!" Haku melanjutkan

"_P..Pride.." _kata Kaito sambil berusaha untuk membebaskan diri dari besi tajam yang masih menancap di tubuhnya

"KAU MENJADI SANGAT LEMAH! KAU BUKANLAH YANG AKU KENAL! KAU BUKAN DIA!" Haku meneriaki Miku, kemudian membebaskan Miku dari cengkramannya. Miku pun jatuh terhempas ke tanah. Haku berjalan mendekati Miku dan menjambak rambutnya

"Aaahh! Lepaskan aku!" Miku berteriak kesakitan

"Kau bukanlah yang aku kenal. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau yang ada di hadapanku saat ini adalah KAKAK TERTUA kami".. SINS TERKUAT.. SUMBER DARI SEMUA SINS.. PRIDE...! teriak Haku

"KENAPA KAU MENJADI SANGAT LEMAH, PRIDE!" teriak Haku

Miku hanya bisa menangis, kemudian Haku melepaskan Miku

"Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku adalah _Ira,_ kau bisa memanggilku dengan _Rasu_ atau _Wrath_". Kata Haku sambil memperlihatkan tatoo yang terletak di lengan sebelah kirinya

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membereskanmu?" tanya Haku

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Truth About the Deadly Sins

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

Rated M for Violence, Bloody Scene + Death Chara

Don't like, don't read it

.

.

.

_**Cerita Sebelumnya**_

"_Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku adalah Ira, kau bisa memanggilku dengan Rasu atau Wrath". Kata Haku sambil memperlihatkan tatoo yang terletak di lengan sebelah kirinya_

"_Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membereskanmu?" kata Haku_

* * *

"Tolong biarkan kami pergi, sensei!". Kata Miku sambil terbatuk-batuk

"Ohh, aku harus bilang kalau aku bukanlah gurumu. Aku hanya menggunakan tubuh ini untuk sementara". Kata Haku

"Menggunakan?" tanya Miku

"Kau lihat gadis ini. Mereka memanggilnya Haku, sama seperti kau memanggilku. Sifatnya memang cukup pendiam, tetapi keluarganya selalu saja mengkambing hitamkan dia. Padahal dia gadis yang cukup cerdas dan pintar". Haku menjelaskan sambil berjalan mendekati Miku dan menatapnya

"Jadi aku menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menyamar sebagai gurumu dan menemukanmu disini". Kata Haku

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?!" seru Miku

"Dia, memang gadis yang sangat baik. Tapi sayangnya di dunia ini tidak semua orang ada yang baik". Haku melanjutkan

"Bagaimana bisa ia tidak gila dengan hal-hal seperti itu? Ia selalu berteriak dan seringkali menjerit karena keluarganya selalu menuduhnya untuk sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan samasekali. Padahal itu bukan kesalahannya, hatinya dipenuhi oleh kebencian, ia ingin membalas dendam kepada keluarganya yang telah membuangnya, kemudian ia pun berkata: "_seseorang bantulah aku untuk membalaskan dendamku_". Kata Haku sambil tertawa

"Lalu kau datang kepadanya?" tanya Miku sambil mencoba untuk berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya

"Ya! Kalau melihat sorot matanya yang dipenuhi oleh kebencian, aku menyukainya, jadi aku bertanya padanya". Haku melanjutkan sambil tertawa

"_Aku akan membantumu, asalkan kau bersedia mengizinkanku untuk menggunakan tubuhmu_." Kata Haku sambil tertawa keras

"Lalu?" Miku bertanya serius dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk

"Ia setuju! Dan aku, _Wrath_! Akhirnya sekarang mempunyai tubuh untuk melakukan apa saja yang kuinginkan di dunia ini! Untuk menyebarkan kebencian, dan bukan hanya kebencian, tapi juga kemarahan yang samasekali tidak bisa dimaafkan, untuk membuat orang merasakan apa itu balas dendam, juga untuk menciptakan pembunuhan secara besar-besaran!" Haku berteriak

"Kau yang telah menyebabkan semua ini terjadi, orang-orang saling membunuh satu sama lain, hati mereka dipenuhi oleh perasaan kebencian, balas dendam. Kau telah membuat mereka semua menderita!" Miku melanjutkan sambil mengambil kembali pedangnya

"_P... Pride_..." kata Kaito yang tubuhnya masih tertancap di besi tajam, ia juga terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Haku barusan

"Ya! Pembunuhan! Pembunuhan dimana-mana! Aah, suasana hatiku kali ini benar-benar sangat baik". Haku berteriak dengansenang

"Sensei, katakan padaku. Bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa membunuhmu?" tanya Miku dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat ketakutan

"Hmm, aku akan memberimu sedikit petunjuk. Sejak kau menjadi tidak berguna dan cengeng, _Pride_, sebenarnya darahmu bisa membunuh kami, saudara-saudaramu. Namun bagi kami, semua itu sangatlah tidak adil karena kami tidak bisa membunuhmu dengan darah kami sendiri". Haku berkata namun ia menyadari sesuatu

Ia melihat Miku yang baru saja melihatnya dengan serius dan tenang, tidak seperti Miku yang sebelumnya

"_Arigatou_ ne, _Rasu"._kata Miku, kemudian ia melukai lengan sebelah kirinya dengan pedang, darah mulai mengalir keluar, lalu ia membiarkan beberapa darah menetes dan mengalir di pedang miliknya

Mata Haku terbelalak. Belum sempat ia bertindak, Miku sudah lebih dulu menyerangnya dan menusuk perutnya dengan pedang miliknya

"Arrgghh!". Haku merintih kesakitan

"Kau sangat jujur_, Ira_. Kejujuran mu itulah yang akan menjadi penyebab kejatuhanmu". Miku berkata sambil menatap wajah Haku, melihat matanya.

"K-Kau bahkan menyerangku tanpa pikir panjang, apakah kau sudah lupa? aku masih berada di dalam tubuhnya". Kata Haku

"Apakah kau melarangku untuk membunuhnya? Ia bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa kembali normal meskipun kau sudah pergi dari tubuhnya, karena ia sendiri juga akan mati. Selain itu ia juga tidak punya keluarga lain lagi yang tersisa." Miku melanjutkan

"_P... Pride_". Kata Haku

"_Sayonara, Ira_, _the sins_ _of Rasu / Wrath_". Kata Miku (_Pride_) sambil mencabut pedangnya kembali

Haku berdiri dan terdengarlah sebuah suara seperti sesuatu yang pecah. Tubuh Haku mengeluarkan cahaya yang amat terang dan perlahan-lahan mulai membeku

"Apakah aku begitu jujur? Kuharap karena tugasku sebagai _Rasu, _untuk menyebarkan kebencian dan kemarahan, bukan kebohongan. Aku hanya ingin semua orang merasakan kebencian ku". Haku berkata sementara tubuhnya sudah membeku sebagian. Miku hanya menatapnya saja

"Selamat tinggal_, Pride_. Kau membuat waktu ku berguna". Kata Haku, tubuhnya membeku seluruhnya dan ia pun mati. Beberapa pecahan kristal yang berasal dari tubuhnya melayang di udara

"_Wrath_, tindakanmu memang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Untuk itu, kemarahan dan kebencianmu harus segera dimusnahkan. Sekarang Kau sudah bebas dari semua itu". Kata Miku

"_Pride_". Kata Kaito

Miku menatap Kaito dan mendekatinya lalu mengangkat wajahnya

"Katakan padaku tentang semua hal yang tidak kuketahui". Kata Miku

"B..Baiklah". kata Kaito

"Bertahanlah". Kata Miku sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan besi tajam yang menancap di tubuh Kaito

"Aaarghh!" teriak Kaito kesakitan. Setelah besi itu terlepas, luka yang ada di tubuhnya pun kembali menutup dengan sendirinya

"_Knight_, meskipun kau hanya seorang diri, tadinya kukira kau tidak akan bertahan lama. Kau itu masih baru. Bagaimanapun juga kau ini tetaplah manusia." Kata Miku (_Pride_)

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membantumu samasekali". Kata Kaito sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Apakah kau benar-benar memiliki darah dari salah satu diantara kami?" tanya Miku

Kaito hanya menatap Miku

"Ayo kita pulang. Aku ingin mengetahui semua hal yang menyangkut tentang diriku dan juga tubuh ini".Kata Miku sambil menatap langit

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi". Kata Kaito

* * *

_**/Di Kediaman Hatsune**_

Miku dan Kaito tiba di rumah. Mikuo yang membuka pintu agak terkejut

"Miku?" tanya Mikuo

"Aku bukan dia. Aku adalah _Pride_". Kata Miku

"_Pride_?" tanya Mikuo karena sedikit kebingungan

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini di dalam". Kata Kaito

.

.

.

Mikuo sangat terkejut setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Miku

"Jadi kau adalah _Pride_, sumber dari semua _sins_?" tanya Mikuo sambil menutup matanya. Miku hanya mengangguk. Sedangkan Kaito melihat mereka dari balik pintu

"Lalu kau dan saudara-saudaramu, adalah "_Seven Deadly Sins"_ yang datang kemari untuk menyebarkan malapetaka. Tapi kau sendiri tidak termasuk, karena kau hanya membunuh salah satu dari mereka, yang menurut dugaan mu adalah gurumu sendiri dan kau tidak menyadarinya". Kata Mikuo dengan mata tertutup. Miku hanya mengangguk. Kaito masih melihat mereka dari belakang pintu

"KAU MENGHARAPKAN KU UNTUK PERCAYA KALAU KAU INI BENAR-BENAR _BAKA_!?" teriak Mikuo

"Mungkin aku harus membiarkan orang ini melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau saat ini aku bukanlah adiknya". Kata Miku sambil berdiri lalu mengambil pedangnya

"E-Eh, Nona. Setidaknya berikan dia sedikit waktu untuk mempercayainya". Kata Kaito

Miku duduk kembali

"Kalau kulihat, kau benar-benar seperti _Sins of Pride_". kata Mikuo dengan serius

"Berapa lama kau akan mempercayai semua ini?" tanya Miku

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya padamu lebih dulu. Apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" tanya Mikuo

"Aku ingin tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, kenapa aku bisa berada di dalam tubuh ini dan aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang _sins_ seperti kami, aku melupakan semuanya. Kau tahu, itu sangat menyedihkan kalau kau tidak mengetahui apapun jika perang langsung saja dimulai". Kata Miku (_Pride_) dengan sedih

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku mengetahui semuanya?" tanya Mikuo

"_Knight_ ku, dia ada disini. Namanya Kaito, dia bilang kalau kau adalah seorang _demon hunter_". Kata Miku

"Benar". Kata Mikuo sedih

"Apa?" kata Miku (_Pride_) terkejut

"Aku berhenti karena aku sangat menyayangi keluargaku lebih dari apapun. Ayah dan ibuku, mereka berdua tewas terbunuh. Kaito mengetahui semuanya karena ia juga seorang _demon hunter_." Kata Mikuo

"Tapi kau pasti tahu bagaimana caranya supaya aku dapat mengalahkan saudara-saudaraku, benar kan?" tanya Miku

"Ya, tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu. Aku sangat menyayangi keluargaku dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menghadapi bahaya apapun, aku tidak ingin mereka semua terlibat". Kata Mikuo

"Tapi adikmu, Miku. Tubuhnya sedang diambil alih oleh _Pride._ Bagaimana bisa kau berkata kalau dia tidak terlibat?" tanya Kaito

"Pergilah dari tubuhnya". Kata Mikuo sambil berdiri

"Aku tidak bisa". Kata Miku

"Kenapa?" tanya Mikuo

"Karena aku berpikir kalau tubuh ini tidak mempunyai jiwa". Kata Miku sambi menundukkan kepalanya

"Apa?!" seru Mikuo kaget

"Aku merasa kosong". Kata Miku

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau menjelaskan tentang kejadian 3 minggu yang lalu setelah kau mengalami kecelakaan. Kau masih bertindak sama seperti yang adikku lakukan. Bagaimana kau mengetahui semuanya. Bagaimana kau bisa mengingat sama seperti dia. Bagaimana kau mengingat kebiasaannya. Dan bagaimana kau tahu tentang keluarga kami". Kata Mikuo

"Aku berada di dalam tubuhnya dan entah bagaimana, ingatan Miku masih ada bersamaku, dan bersamaan dengan itu aku tidak bisa bangun, lalu secara tidak sadar aku bertindak sama seperti dia." Kata Miku (_Pride_)

"Bohong". Kata Mikuo

"Jika kau masih tidak percaya padaku, silahkan! Aku akan tetap melakukan tugasku dan mengalahkan semua saudara-saudaraku!" seru Miku sambil berdiri dan mengenggam tangan Kaito, ia hendak mengajaknya pergi keluar rumah

"Tunggu! Aku akan membantumu". Kata Mikuo

Miku hanya menatap Mikuo

"Aku akan mengambil sebuah buku". Kata Mikuo

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mikuo kembali ke ruang tengah sambil membawa sebuah buku. Buku itu isinya lumayan tebal. Namun jika dilihat dari tampak luar, sepertinya buku itu sudah cukup tua. Kertas-kertas di dalamnya pun ada beberapa yang warnanya sudah mulai pudar

"Ini dia, buku tentang _7 Deadly Sins_, hasil penelitian kakek ku". Kata Mikuo

Mereka bertiga kembali duduk dan mulai melihat lembar demi lembar isi buku tersebut

"_7 Deadly Sins_, _disebut juga sebagai 7 dosa dasar manusia. Setiap manusia memiliki beberapa bagian dari dosa ini. Setiap kombinasi dosa akan menyebabkan hal yang berbeda-beda, akibatnya juga berbeda-beda. 7 sins diwakili oleh demonnya sendiri-sendiri. Hal ini dikatakan dalam The Devil Codex bahwa setiap 25 tahun akan muncul The Choosen One, yakni manusia dengan sebuah sins yang sangat menonjol, yang adalah reinkarnasi dari demon-demon ini. Dikatakan bahwa mereka tersebar di 7 bagian dunia. Mereka adalah :__ Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, dan Pride.__"_ Kata Mikuo sambil membaca

Miku terlihat sedih

"_Sins tersebut dikenal sebagai dosa terburuk bagi manusia dan siapa saja yang melakukannya. Namun jika sins tersebut tidak segera diakui, dapat menyebabkan siapapun yang melakukannya akan berakhir di neraka."_ Kata Mikuo

Mata Miku terbelalak dan terlihat seperti sedang mengingat saat detik-detik kematian berlangsung

_Ada beberapa penjelasan tentang ke 7 sins tersebut:_

_**1. Lust / Luxuria**__: memiliki sebuah artian nafsu birahi. Nafsu birahi disamakan sebagai kebiasaan sex, namun hal ini termasuk ke dalam sexual addiction, fornication, adultery, bestiality, rape, pervention dan incest. Semua hal ini memiliki pengertian zinah dan perbuatan nafsu birahi. Nama iblis yang membawa dosa ini adalah _**_Asmodeus._**

_Asmodeus adalah setan nafsu dan karena itu bertanggung jawab untuk memutar hasrat seksual orang. Dikatakan bahwa orang jatuh ke cara Asmodeus akan dihukum selamanya di neraka tingkat kedua. Dia membawahi 72 pasukan setan di bawah komandonya. Ia adalah salah satu raja neraka di bawah Lucifer. Dia digambarkan muncul dengan 3 kepala, yang pertama adalah seperti banteng, yang kedua seperti laki-laki dengan mahkota, dan yang ketiga seperti domba jantan. Dia memiliki ekor ular, dan dari mulutnya mengeluarkan api. Selain itu, ia duduk di atas sebuah neraka naga, memegang tombak._

_**2. Gluttony / Gula**__: memiliki pengertian mengkonsumsi sesuatu secara berlebihan hingga mencapai sebuah titik point yang sia-sia alias terbuang sia-sia. Bisa dikatakan kalau mereka rakus dalam makanan. Nama iblis yang membawa dosa ini adalah __**Beelzebub**__._

_Beelzebub adalah nama dari salah satu 7 raja neraka dan digambarkan sebagai dewa lalat. Dia mengajak seseorang untuk makan banyak, mahal, rakus, dan pilih-pilih makanan. Dosa ini kelihatan kecil, karena hanya masalah makan, tetapi menjadi dosa yang besar ternyata karena jika kita terjebak ke dalam dosa ini, kita akan dibuang ke neraka tingkat pertama, dimana tangan kita akan lurus kaku, dan di depan kita akan ada meja panjang dengan berbagai makanan yang nikmat, kita hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa memakan sedikitpun._

_**3. Greed / Avaritia**__**:**__ dikenal sebagai avarice / covetousness, yang berarti hampir sama seperti nafsu birahi dan kerakusan. Hanya saja ini lebih mengarah kepada kekayaan (serakah). Kekayaan membuat semuanya berubah, bahkan demi sesuatu yang fana kita rela menjual sesuatu yang abadi demi uang. Nama iblis yang membawa dosa ini adalah __**Mammon**__._

_Mammon adalah iblis keserakahan, kekayaan dan ketidakadilan. Orang-orang yang menyembah Mammon kebanyakan adalah orang yang serakah akan uang, dan suka memperbudak orang lain. Dia digambarkan sebagai seseorang yang kikir dan menginjak kepala seseorang yang diartikan bahwa ia tidak segan menginjak orang lain untuk hartanya._

_**4. Sloth / Acedia**__: kemalasan adalah sebuah dosa, karena kemalasan mengakibatkan kegagalan manusia untuk mengembangkan talenta yang telah diberikan kepada dia. Walaupun kemalasan adalah dosa yang paling ringan dibandingkan dosa lainnya, namun kemalasan adalah pemicu utama dosa-dosa lain yang lebih besar. Dosa kemalasan juga berhubungan dengan putus asa. Orang malas dan putus asa adalah sebuah suatu kondisi dimana seseorang gagal memanfaatkan talenta yang dimilikinya. Nama iblis yang membawa dosa ini adalah __**Belphegor**__._

_Belphegor digambarkan dalam 2 model yang berbeda : sebagai seorang wanita muda yang cantik ketika di dunia atau sebagai iblis berjenggot mengerikan dengan tanduk dan kuku yang tajam. Dia sering dikatakan juga sebagai iblis kekayaan yang didapat dengan licik. Dia mendorong seseorang untuk mendapatkan kekayaan dengan cara mudah dan jika perlu dengan menipu. Sebagai contoh adalah korupsi. Setelah kaya maka waktunya untuk bermalas-malasan tanpa bekerja. Belphegor biasanya disembah oleh orang yang ingin mendapatkan harta dengan cara muda, tapi biasanya Belphegor akan meminta tumbal, yaitu anak pertama sang penyembah atau jiwa sang penyembah. Saat sang penyembah meninggal, sang penyembah tersebut akan menjadi budak Belphegor di neraka dimana dia berkuasa._

_**5. Wrath / Ira**__**: **__disebut juga sebagai angel or rage. Amarah dapat menimbulkan sebuah penyangkalan akan kebenaran, ketidak-sabaran, balas dendam dan menimbulkan suatu niat jahat untuk menghancurkan seseorang. Amarah dapat timbul akibat dari alasan yang egois, semacam kecemburuan. Nama iblis yang membawa dosa ini adalah __**Satan / Amon**__._

_Satan / Amon adalah perwujudan dari antagonisme yang berasal dari agama-agama Abrahamik. Dia memunculkan kemarahan yang akhirnya bersifat detruktif dan menimbulkan dosa. Contoh dari akibat dosa ini adalah membunuh (bisa juga membunuh orang lain buat pemujaan). Namun, yang paling berat dari dosa ini adalah bunuh diri. Satan adalah penguasa neraka ke 6, orang-orang yang masuk kesana akan mati berulang-ulang kali, hingga akhir zaman. Mereka akan merasakan penderitaan saat mati hingga akhir._

_**6. Envy / Invidia**__**: **__merupakan suatu kondisi akan ketidakpuasan dari sebuah keinginan. Kecemburuan timbul akibat dari sebuah kondisi ketidak-mampuan untuk memiliki sebuah benda / barang yang lebih baik, bisa juga berasal dari ketidakpuasan hati kita untuk melihat seseorang yang memiliki kondisi lebih bahagia dari kita. Nama iblis yang membawa dosa ini adalah __**Leviathan.**_

_Leviathan adalah salah satu dari 7 pangeran neraka dan pintu neraka ada di mulutnya (Hellmouth). Leviathan identik dengan raksasa laut besar. Leviathan adalah salah satu setan yang dikatakan untuk menggoda manusia dalam melakukan penghujatan. Penghujatan ini bisa diartikan karena alasan dendam yang timbul karena iri atau dengki dengan sesuatu hal. Leviathan juga digambarkan sangat suka menyerang kapal yang membawa emas, sebab Leviathan tidak bisa melihat sesuatu yang dimiliki orang lain, sama baiknya atau lebih baik dari miliknya sendiri__._

_**7. Pride / Superbia**__**:**_ _dalam bahasa latin, __Pride__ adalah __Superbia__ yang dikenal juga __sebagai __ dosa paling utama, ter-origin, dan paling berbahaya dari seluruh dosa yang ada, termasuk sumbernya yang menciptakan dosa ini adalah iblis tingkat tertinggi. Harga diri __yang tinggi __membuat manusia menjadi sombong, kesombongan membuat mereka menjadi merasa paling benar diantara yang lain. Kesombongan membuat manusia menjadi terkutuk dimata Tuhan dan mencintai dirinya sendiri. Kesombongan merupakan puncak dari seluruh dosa yang berarti, demi harga diri apapun akan dilakukan. Nama Iblis yang menyebarkan dosa ini adalah __**Lucifer.**_

_Lucifer sebelumnya adalah seorang malaikat atas, dia di beri kekuasaan melebihi malaikat lain, namun hal ini membuat diri Lucifer diisi dengan kesombongan, ia merasa ia sama seperti Tuhan, ia memiliki apa yang Tuhan bisa, namun sebenarnya, dia tidak sehebat itu, pada saat menentang Tuhan, Tuhan pun murka dan membuangnya dari surga, sehingga Lucifer disebut sebagai The Fallen Angel. Kesombongan inilah yang menyebabkan Lucifer "didapuk" menjadi penanggung jawab untuk menyebarkan dosa ini__._

_._

_._

_._

Mikuo berhenti membaca dan menatap Miku, ia terlihat sedih

"Maafkan aku". Kata Mikuo

"Perang baru saja akan dimulai, kita tidak tahu dimana keberadaan ke 5 _sins _lainnya yang tersisa. Kita harus berhati-hati. Saat ini mereka mungkin saja sedang mengawasi kita ". Kata Kaito

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan, _Pride_?" tanya Mikuo

"Aku akan tetap menjadi Miku. Supaya saudara-saudaraku tidak mengenaliku, dan aku akan menemukan lalu menyelidiki lebih dalam lagi ketika aku sedang berada di dalam tubuh ini, kemudian aku akan bersikap seolah-olah aku adalah Miku." Kata Miku (_Pride_)

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana aku harus memberitahukan Rin dan Len." Mikuo terlihat sedih

Miku menatap Mikuo

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Miku

Mikuo merengangkan tangannya lalu menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali, mencoba untuk tetap tenang, lalu berkata:"mereka adalah adik kembar kita".

Miku kelihatan terkejut lalu ia berkata dengan tenang :"jangan beritahukan kepada mereka, mereka hanya anak-anak".

"Mereka bukan anak-anak lagi, umur mereka sudah 14 tahun, kau 16 dan aku 19". Kata Mikuo

"Ini akan menjadi sangat sulit". Kata Miku

"Ya, tapi aku disini untuk membantumu". Kata Kaito sambil mengenggam tangan Miku

"Libatkan aku juga". Kata Mikuo

* * *

Sementara itu di suatu tempat yang lumayan gelap

.

.

.

"Kudengar _Ira_ sudah mati". Kata seseorang

"Dia sangat lemah, dan terlalu bodoh karena menyerang _Pride_ secepat itu". Kata seorang yang lain

"Mungkin dia memberitahukan sesuatu yang tidak ia punya. _Baka Rasu". _Kata seorang lagi

"Hey, dia sudah melakukan bagiannya. Jangan seperti itu, saudaraku". Kata seorang yang lain

"Sshh.. semuanya diamlah, mari kita nikmati bulan malam ini. Tempat ini cukup tenang, bulan bersinar cukup terang". Kata suara yang cukup menenangkan

"Apa? Menikmatinya? Apa kau gila? _Ira _baru saja mati dan kau...". seseorang membalas perkataannya tetapi suara yang cukup menenangkan itu berkata

"Itu adalah kesalahannya karena dia bodoh dan lemah. Aku malu mengakuinya sebagai adik kita. Disamping itu aku sudah mengatakannya padamu... ayo kita nikmati ini karena mungkin ini adalah malam terakhir ketenangan kita. Malam yang terang dan damai". Kata suara yang cukup menenangkan tersebut

"Kita tidak akan mati". Kata seorang lagi

"Aku tidak bilang kalau kita akan. Ya kita akan menyebarkan penderitaan, pertumpahan darah, juga menjadi penyebab hilangnya perdamaian. Perang sudah dimulai, _Ira_ telah memulainya, kita yang akan melanjutkan. Kita lihat apakah kakak tertua kita bisa menghentikannya.. heheheh...". Kata suara yang cukup menenangkan tersebut

Semuanya setuju dan menatap langit malam dimana bulan bersinar dengan terang

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	4. New Student

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

Rated M for Violence, Bloody Scene + Death Chara

Don't like, don't read it

.

.

.

_**Cerita Sebelumnya:**_

"_Kita tidak akan mati". Kata seorang lagi_

"_Aku tidak bilang kalau kita akan. Ya kita akan menyebarkan penderitaan, pertumpahan darah, juga menjadi penyebab hilangnya perdamaian. Perang sudah dimulai, Ira yang telah memulainya, kita akan melanjutkannya. Kita lihat apakah kakak tertua kita bisa menghentikannya.. heheheh...". Kata suara yang cukup menenangkan tersebut_

_Semuanya setuju dan menatap langit malam dimana bulan bersinar dengan terang_

* * *

_**/Yoshino Seishou Academy**_

"Mikuuuuuuu". Kata Luka sambil memeluk nya

"Aaww". Kata Miku

"Miku, hari ini kau terlihat berbeda, tidak seperti biasanya". Kata Luka, ia kelihatan cemas

"Ini masih pagi, kau ini berisik sekali sih, Luka". Kata Gakupo sambil mengejek

"Memangnya apa masalahmu, hah?!" kata Luka sambil memukul wajah Gakupo

"U-ugh.. tidak ada". Kata Gakupo meringis kesakitan

"Apa kalian semua sudah dengar, kalau hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru?" tanya seorang siswi bernama Kasane Teto yang merupakan ketua kelas mereka

Miku, Luka, dan Gakupo terihat seperti ingin tahu

"Eh, murid baru?" Luka bertanya pada kerumunan siswa

"Ya.. dia perempuan". Kata seorang siswa bernama Kagene Rei

Tak lama kemudian seorang guru masuk ke kelas mereka. Guru itu berambut ungu yang panjangnya sampai sepunggung, model rambutnya dikuncir dua kebawah. Ia mengenakan kemeja berlengan panjang warna ungu dan rok hitam.

"Baiklah semuanya, ayo duduk". Kata guru itu

"Siapa dia?" tanya Teto

"Aku adalah guru baru kalian. Namaku Yuzuki Yukari, mulai hari ini aku akan menggantikan Haku sensei mengajar kalian. Haku sensei sudah pindah mengajar ke sekolah lain". Kata guru itu

"Semuanya bohong". Kata Miku pada dirinya sendiri

"Dan hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru". Kata Yukari sensei

"Masuklah". Kata Yukari sensei

Kemudian seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek mulai memasuki kelas dan memperkenalkan dirinya

"Waaahhh, _kawaii_". Kata beberapa siswa laki-laki

"Tidak juga". Bantah beberapa siswi perempuan

.

.

.

Gadis itu pun mulai memperkenalkan dirinya

"Hallo, namaku Gumi Megpoid! _DouzoYoroshiku onegai shimasu_!" kata gadis itu dengan senang

"Wow, benar-benar tipe periang". Kata Luka

"Kelihatannya dia gadis yang baik". Kata Gakupo

Miku menatap Gumi sebentar, kemudian Gumi menatap balik Miku dan terlihat ada sedikit ekspresi terkejut terpampang di wajahnya. Lalu ia tersenyum pada Miku dan melambaikan tangannya. Seluruh isi kelas langsung menatap Miku

"Kau kenal dia, Megpoid-san?" tanya Yukari sensei

"Umm, tidak. Dia hanya melihatku, jadi... heheheh". Kata Gumi sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum senang

"Wow.. _kawaii_". Kata beberapa siswa laki-laki

"Silahkan duduk di sebelah Hatsune-san". Kata Yukari sensei

"Oh, baiklah sensei". Kata Gumi senang

Miku menatap Gumi, Gumi tersenyum padanya lalu menggengam tangannya.

"Ayo kita berteman.. ne?" kata Gumi sambil tersenyum senang

"Uhm,.. baiklah". Kata Miku

* * *

Setelah kelas usai, Miku dan Gumi bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Mereka terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang di depan pintu gerbang sekolah...

"Hey, ayo kita berteman". Gumi berkata pada Miku

"Uhm, aku belum mengenalmu". Kata Miku

"Mikuuuu". Kata Luka yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ia melihat Miku ada disana bersama dengan Gumi

"Gadis itu". Kata Gakupo

Gumi menatap Gakupo dan Luka, kemudian ia tersenyum senang

"Hai". Kata Gumi

"Hallo". Kata Gakupo

"Hi". Kata Luka

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong siapa nama kalian?" tanya Gumi

"Kamui Gakupo". Kata Gakupo

"Megurine Luka". Kata Luka

"Oh, hallo Gakupo, Luka, senang berkenalan dengan kalian". Kata Gumi senang

"Ayo kita berteman?" tanya Gumi

"Baiklah". Kata Luka

"Tentu". Kata Gakupo

Gumi menggengam tangan Miku. Miku terlihat sedikit terkejut

"Ayo kita pergi ke tempat kesukaan ku". Kata Gumi

* * *

Sekitar jam setengah lima sore, mereka tiba di suatu tempat yang dipenuhi oleh rumput dan pohon yang hampir seluruhnya berwarna hijau...

"Tempat yang penuh dengan rumput dan pohon?" tanya Luka

"Benar". Balas Gumi

"Tempat yang cukup bagus". Kata Miku

"Hmm, jadi kita akan melakukan apa?" tanya Gakupo

"Ayo kita main petak umpet". Kata Gumi, ia terlihat senang

"Apa? Kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Luka jengkel

"K... Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" kata Gumi, terlihat dari raut wajahnya kalau ia seperti ingin menangis

"Hei, jangan menangis!" kata Luka panik

"Luka, kau membuatnya menangis". Kata Gakupo

"Gumi berhentilah menangis, Gakupo diamlah". Kata Luka

Miku menatap serius ke arah Gumi lalu ia berkata

"Ayo kita main"

"Yeaahh!" kata Gumi

"Miku, sekarang kau yang jaga!" kata Gumi sambil berlari

" Dia memutuskan untuk jaga?" tanya Luka

"Sifatnya kekanak-kanakan". Kata Gakupo

"Tidak, .. mungkin.. dia hanya.. merasa senang". Kata Miku tenang, sementara ia terus menatap Gumi yang terus menunjukkan ekspresi senangnya

.

.

.

Setelah bermain selama 30 menit, mereka semua merasa sudah cukup lelah dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing...

"Wahh, yang tadi itu sangat menyenangkan sekali". Kata Gumi sambil bersandar di rerumputan

"Benar". Kata Luka

"Luka selalu jadi yang jaga, lucu sekali, hahah". Kata Gakupo

"Oh _baka nasu_, berhentilah, bisakah kau diam sebentar". Kata Luka

"Semuanya, ayo kita lihat matahari terbenam". Kata Gumi

"Maaf, kita tidak bisa. Kita harus sampai di rumah sebelum jam setengah 6 malam". Kata Luka

"Ya, dan berkeliaran di malam hari itu sangat berbahaya, Gumi". Kata Gakupo

Gumi terlihat sedih, Miku hanya menatapnya

"Baiklah, aku akan menemani mu sebentar saja". Kata Miku

"Yeyy, Miku baik sekali". Kata Gumi sambil memeluk Miku

"Hei, hanya aku saja yang boleh melakukannya!" kata Luka, ia terlihat sedikit cemburu

"Apakah kalian ini _yuri_?" tanya Gakupo sambil mengejek

"Tentu saja tidak, _baka nasu_!" bantah Luka

"Aku sangat senang". Kata Gumi

"Ayo, kita harus segera pulang". Kata Gakupo

"Ya, sampai jumpa". Kata Luka

"Sampai ketemu besok". Kata Gumi

"Sampai jumpa, Luka, Gakupo". Kata Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya pada mereka berdua

.

.

.

Sekarang di tempat itu, Miku dan Gumi hanya tinggal berdua saja...

"Kalau melihat matahari terbenam, rasanya benar-benar sangat indah". Kata Gumi sambil menatap langit

"Aku harap ini bisa terjadi selamanya". Kata Gumi sambil menangis

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Miku

"Maafkan aku, aku ini memang sedikit cengeng". Kata Gumi sambil menghapus air mata nya

"Tidak apa-apa". Kata Miku

"Ne.. Miku, ayo kita berteman". Kata Gumi sambil tersenyum

Kemudian Gumi menggengam tangan Miku. Entah bagaimana Miku merasa kasihan terhadapnya

"Ya". Kata Miku

* * *

_**/Yoshino Seishou Academy**_

Hari selanjutnya di kelas...

"Hari ini aku akan memberikan kalian tugas. Kalian harus mengerjakannya secara berkelompok, masing-masing anggota kelompok terdiri dari 4 orang". Kata Yukari sensei

"Oohh". Kata seluruh kelas

"Kalian bisa memilih siapa saja yang ada di kelas ini untuk menjadi teman kelompok kalian". Kata Yukari sensei

.

.

.

Sore hari setelah kelas usai, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore. Miku, Luka, dan Gakupo memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka di rumah Gumi

"Hey, ayo kita pergi ke rumah Gumi untuk mengerjakan tugas kita". Kata Luka senang

Gumi terlihat sedih

"Eh, Gumi. Kau kenapa?" tanya Luka

"Ayo kita segera ke rumahmu". Kata Gakupo

"R.. Rumahku tidak cukup besar". Kata Gumi dengan sedih, ia tidak terlihat senang seperti biasanya

Miku hanya menatap Gumi

"Tolonglah, kali ini saja". Kata Luka

Kemudian Gumi berkata : "Baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar saja ya". Kata Gumi sambil mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum

* * *

_**/Di Kediaman Megpoid**_

Setelah lama berjalan, mereka pun sampai di rumah Gumi. Miku, Luka, dan Gakupo tidak menyangka dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Rumah Gumi sangatlah kecil, cat tembok di luar rumahnya pun sudah ada beberapa yang mulai pudar, seperti tidak terawat

"Aku pulang". Kata Gumi

"KAU TERLAMBAT! APA SAJA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SEKOLAH DARITADI, HAH ?!" ibunya sempat mengomel, namun segera berhenti begitu ia melihat Miku, Luka, dan Gakupo sedang menunggu di depan teras rumahnya

"Siapa mereka?" tanya ibunya

"Mereka adalah teman-temanku". Kata Gumi

"SELESAIKAN SEMUA TUGASMU DULU!". bentak ibunya sambil berjalan pergi

"Maaf, _Kaa_-san". Kata Gumi

"Tidak apa-apa, Gumi, aku akan menunggu mu". Kata Luka yang sedang menunggu Gumi di teras rumahnya

"Hei, Gumi. Tolong bersihkan kamarku". Kata kakaknya yang bernama Gumiya

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Gumiya

"Mereka semua adalah temanku, onii-chan". Kata Gumi

"Ah, jangan ajak mereka kemari, mereka hanya akan menjadi penghambat bagimu untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu. Kita ini miskin. Jadi kita harus kerja, ingat itu! Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan hal ini padamu, dasar adik tidak berguna!" bentak Gumiya, lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan rumah

"_Gomen_". Kata Gumi, ia terlihat seperti hampir ingin menangis

"Tidak apa-apa Gumi, kita bertiga saja yang akan mengerjakan tugasnya, kau tetaplah di sini". Kata Gakupo

Luka menatap Gumi dan merasa sangat kasihan padanya

"Ayo kita kerjakan tugasnya". Kata Miku, lalu mereka bertiga segera pergi dari rumah Gumi

* * *

_**/Yoshino Seishou Academy **_

Besoknya Gumi tidak datang ke sekolah...

"Kemana dia? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanya Miku

"Aku jadi cemas". Kata Luka

"Kita harus menunggu". Kata Gakupo

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya Gumi datang ke sekolah seperti biasa, dari raut wajahnya terlihat kalau ia sangat ceria

"Wahh.. Miku, aku merindukanmu". Kata Gumi

"Aku juga merindukanmu". Kata Miku

"Ayo kita pergi ke tempat kesukaan ku lagi, mau kan?" tanya Gumi

"Tentu saja". Kata Luka

"Kenapa tidak". Kata Gakupo

.

.

.

Sore hari sekitar pukul setengah 5 sore, mereka berempat bersandar di atas rerumputan, menatap ke arah sekolah

"Hey, ayo kita bermain selamanya". Kata Gumi

"Selamanya? Itu sangat lama sekali, kau tahu". Kata Luka

'Hahaha". Kata Gakupo sambil tertawa

"Jadi, seperti inikah rasanya kalau kita mempunyai banyak teman". Kata Miku

"Benar". Kata Gumi senang, sementara ia menutup matanya

"Rasanya menyenangkan sekali, sangat menyenangkan".

Lalu mereka semua menatap Gumi

"Waahh, jangan menatapku seperti itu". Kata Gumi

Mereka semua pun tertawa

Setiap hari, mereka terus bermain seperti itu selama 4 minggu berturut-turut

* * *

_**/Di Kediaman Hatsune**_

Malam harinya, Miku tiba di rumah...

"Aku pulang". Kata Miku

"Selamat datang". Kata Mikuo

"Dimana Rin dan Len?" tanya Miku

"Mereka berdua sudah tidur". Kata Mikuo

"Jadi, dimana _Knight_ mu?" tanya Mikuo

"Aku disini". Kata Kaito, ia baru muncul dari balik jendela

"Whoaa! Oh ya, tunggu sebentar". Kata Mikuo sambil menekan _remote_ TV dan menyalakannya

Mereka mendengarkan beberapa berita yang ada di TV

"_2 saudara saling membunuh satu sama lain kemarin malam di rumah kediaman mereka. waktu kematian diperkirakan sekitar pukul 9 sampai 10 tengah malam. Penyebab pembunuhan ini dikarenakan 2 orang tersebut mempermasalahkan uang yang akan menjadi bagian dari harta warisan mereka, namun kakaknya menganggap itu sangat tidak adil."_

"_Kejadian serupa juga terjadi kemarin malam. Di waktu yang sama, seorang pria membunuh istrinya karena ia berpikir bahwa istrinya tersebut sudah menyembunyikan uang miliknya"._

"_Seorang siswa dari Yoshino Seishou Academy telah membunuh teman sekelasnya. Penyebab pembunuhan ini dikarenakan siswa tersebut percaya bahwa temannya telah menyontek pada saat ujian, karena temannya tersebut mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelasnya"._

.

.

.

Mikuo, Miku, dan Kaito saling menatap satu sama lain

"_Greed_". Kata Kaito

"_Greed_?_Avaritia_?" tanya Mikuo

"_The Sins of Greed/Avaritia_, sekarang _sins_ nya sudah mulai menyebar". Kata Miku

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Goodbye, My Friends

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

Rated M for Violence, Bloody Scene + Death Chara

Don't like, don't read it

.

.

.

_**Cerita Sebelumnya:**_

_Mikuo, Miku, dan Kaito saling menatap satu sama lain..._

"_Greed". Kata Kaito_

"_Greed?Avaritia?" tanya Mikuo_

"_The Sins of Greed/Avaritia, sekarang sins nya sudah mulai menyebar". Kata Miku_

* * *

Hari berikutnya setelah kelas usai, mereka berempat pergi ke tempat kesukaan Gumi...

"Aku dan Gakupo akan pergi sebentar membeli makanan, kalian berdua tunggu saja disini". Kata Luka

"Sampai jumpa". Kata Gakupo

Kemudian Gumi menatap Miku

"Apakah kau menyukai seseorang?" tanya Gumi

"Eh?... tidak". Kata Miku

"A.. Aku ada..". kata Gumi

"Siapa?" tanya Miku

"G.. Gakupo.." kata Gumi senang, terlihat ada sedikit rona merah di wajahnya

"Oh...", kata Miku sambil tersenyum

"Heii, jangan tersenyum seperti itu!" kata Gumi sambil cemberut sementara wajahnya masih sedikit merona

"Tidak". Kata Miku

"Hehehe, _arigatou_..". kata Gumi

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan langsung saja padanya?" tanya Miku

"A.. Aku tidak berani mengatakannya.. Gakupo". Kata Gumi sambil merona

"Hmm, Apa yang membuatmu malu untuk mengatakan nya padaku?" tanya Gakupo

"Waahh!" Gumi terkejut karena Gakupo dan Luka tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya, mereka baru saja kembali.

"Ini dia makanannya". Kata Luka sambil memberikan bungkus makanan pada mereka semua

"Cepat beritahu dia". Kata Miku

"Ah, tidakk". Kata Gumi

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu". Kata Gakupo

"A..Ah.." Gumi menatap Gakupo, sementara wajahnya masih merona merah

"Mungkin aku tau apa penyebabnya.. hanya saja si _baka_ ini tidak tahu". Kata Luka

"Huh? Apa?" tanya Gakupo

Mereka semua tertawa bersama

"Hei.. ayo kita nikmati hari ini, ini mungkin adalah hari terakhir ku.." kata Gumi

"Terakhir? Kenapa?" tanya Luka

"Huh? Kau akan pindah sekolah lagi?" tanya Gakupo

"Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat jauh". Kata Gumi sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ia terlihat sedih, tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum

"Gumi". Kata Luka

"Aku menyayangi kalian". Kata Gumi sambil menangis namun tersenyum

Miku, Luka, dan Gakupo mencoba menenangkan Gumi, lalu berkata : "Kami juga menyayangi mu"

"Ayo kita main lagi!". Kata Gumi senang

"Ayo!" kata mereka semua, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian sebuah suara dalam diri Gumi berkata padanya

"_Cepat selesaikan tugasmu, atau..."_

Gumi yang mendengarnya agak sedikit terkejut, lalu ia pun berdiri selama beberapa menit

"Gumi?" tanya Luka, ia sedikit panik

"Kau ingin bermain lagi?" tanya Gakupo

Mereka bertiga merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Gumi, kali ini sikapnya agak lain. Kemudian Gumi tertawa, bukan tawa ceria seperti biasanya. Tawanya terdengar sedikit menyeramkan.

"Gumi?" tanya Luka

Kemudian Gumi mengangkat tangannya lalu berkata : "Aku benar-benar ingin bermain denganmu".

Luka terkejut karena Gumi menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba, Gumi kemudian menusuk Luka dengan tangan kanannya, menembus perutnya. Darah pun berceceran dimana-mana.

"G... Gumi". Kata Luka sambil memegangi perutnya yang terluka cukup parah

"LUKA!" Gakupo berteriak

Gumi kemudian melempar Luka, lalu ia menyerang Gakupo. Ia pun berkata

"Oh, jadi pemilik tubuh ini ternyata menyukaimu, kau memang lucu". Kata Gumi

"Apa?"tanya Gakupo

Kemudian Gumi mencium bibir Gakupo. Gakupo sangat terkejut, tetapi tak lama kemudian Gumi berkata padanya

"Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak menyukaimu".

Kemudian ia menusuk perut Gakupo dengan tangan kanannya

"Uugh!" Gakupo merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya yang terluka

Miku yang melihatnya sangat terkejut, Gumi menatapnya balik. Kemudian ia menjilati darah yang ada di tangannya.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku melupakanmu, kakakku _Supabia_ atau aku harus memanggilmu... _Pride_.. aku juga _sins_, sama sepertimu". Kata Gumi

"Siapa kau?" tanya Miku

"Penguasa neraka ke 3 : _Greed / Avaritia_, aku adalah _The Sins of Greed_". Gumi berkata sambil tersenyum sementara ia masih menjilati darah yang ada di tangan kanannya

"_Greed the Avarice... Avaritia"._ Kata Miku

"Aku akan membunuhmu!". Kata Miku

"Hmmm? Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Gumi sambil tersenyum

"Untuk apa aku memberitahukannya padamu". Kata Miku

"Oh tolonglah, kakakku _Supabia_.. aku tahu bagaimana kau melakukannya. Kau membunuh kami semua dengan darahmu, dan kami akan membunuh mu dengan darah Dia". Kata Gumi

"Jadi, tenyata kau sudah tahu. Siapa yang kau maksud dengan Dia?" tanya Miku

"Hmm, rahasia". Kata Gumi sambil berlari

"Oh, tun...". kata Miku, kemudian 2 orang pria datang, mereka membawa Luka dan Gakupo

"Gakupo! Luka!" teriak Miku

"Mereka berdua adalah _Knight_ ku, Ted dan Dell. Sedangkan teman-temanmu, mereka adalah budak ku". Kata Gumi

"2 orang _knight_?" tanya Miku

"Nona!" kata Kaito yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Miku

"Kaito!" seru Miku

"Oh, _Knight_ mu, lucu sekali". Kata Gumi

"_Greed_". Kata Kaito

"Kau tahu aku? Waaww!". Kata Gumi

"Sampai jumpa! Kejarlah kami kalau kalian bisa!" seru Gumi sambil berlari bersama kedua _knight_ nya yang sedang membawa Gakupo dan Luka

'Kita ikuti mereka". kata Miku

"Baiklah". Kata Kaito

* * *

Setelah lama mengejar, mereka tiba di suatu tempat yang sangat gelap. Miku dan Kaito memeriksa keadaan di sekitar sana. Tak lama kemudian mereka melihat Gakupo dan Luka berada di dalam sebuah kurungan yang mirip seperti penjara

"Gakupo! Luka!" seru Miku

"Ayo kita mulai permainannya!" teriak Gumi

Kemudian beberapa pria muncul dan mulai menyerang mereka berdua

"Kaito, tolong kau urus mereka semua, aku akan mengejar _Greed!_". Kata Miku sambil mengenggam pedangnya

"Baik, nona". Kata Kaito sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya

.

.

.

"Kau ingin menghadapiku? Kau serius?" tanya Gumi

"Benar". Kata Miku sambil melukai lengan sebelah kirinya dengan pedang, darah mulai mengalir keluar, lalu ia membiarkan beberapa darah menetes dan mengalir di pedang miliknya

"Kau terlalu cepat, kakak ku tersayang". Kata Gumi sambil mengambil sebuah botol kecil dari balik saku rok nya, botol itu berisi darah. Gumi lalu membukanya dan membiarkan darah tersebut mengalir di pedangnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Miku

"Ini adalah darah Dia, satu-satunya harta di dunia ini yang bisa membunuhmu". Kata Gumi sambil meminum darah yang tersisa di botol kecilnya

"Kenapa kau masih terus melanjutkan ini?" tanya Miku

'Kita semua punya tujuan. _Wrath_, adikku tersayang _Rasu_ atau _Ira_, ia menyebarkan kebencian dan kemarahannya. Aku bertujuan untuk menyebarkan keserakahan, membiarkan orang saling bertengkar untuk keinginan mereka! membuat mereka saling membunuh untuk keserakahan, uang, emas, harta, dan semua kesenangan yang ada di dunia ini. Aku menyukai semua itu, dan tak lama lagi semuanya akan menjadi milikku. Jadi, JANGAN MENGANGGU KU! Kakakku, _Supabia_..". kata Gumi

"Gumi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" tanya Miku

"Diamlah! Aku adalah _Avaritia_! _GREED_!" kata Gumi sambil menyerang Miku dengan cepat. Miku menahannya

"Aku bersumpah, aku pasti akan membunuhmu!" teriak Gumi

Mereka berdua pun mundur untuk kedua kalinya, kemudian mulai menyerang satu sama lain. Miku mencoba untuk menusuk Gumi dengan pedangnya, tetapi Gumi menahannya. Gumi menyerang Miku, tapi ia harus mundur untuk sementara menghindar dari serangan Miku, dan itu pun hanya beberapa menit saja.

"Kau, .. kenapa kau tidak memberikan ku kesempatan untuk membunuhmu, onee-chan?!" kata Gumi

Gumi menyerang Miku lagi, tapi Miku malah menahannya

"Karena... aku ingin agar dunia ini bebas dari semuanya.. dari dosa.. dari kita..". kata Miku

Gumi terkejut dengan perkataan Miku, lalu ia mundur selama beberapa menit dan berkata

"Dunia ini tidak akan pernah bebas dari dosa! Ingat itu!".

Lalu Miku berkata : "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya aku akan mencoba untuk mengurangi penderitaan, kesedihan dan duka di dunia ini dengan tidak membiarkan kau berhasil. Meskipun aku berpikir tidak semuanya, setidaknya aku ingin agar mimpi seseorang bisa menjadi kenyataan". Kata Miku

Gumi terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Miku

"Gadis yang tubuhnya sedang kau kendalikan sekarang ini, aku ingin supaya mimpinya bisa menjadi kenyataan". Kata Miku

Gumi kemudian menangis, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya

"Kau ingin menjadi kaya, tetapi bukan dengan cara menginjak-injak orang lain atau bukan dengan cara meninggalkan seseorang dan yang paling penting, kau jangan pernah mau diperbudak oleh orang lain. Kau orang yang baik, Gumi". Kata Miku

"Kau bohong". Kata Gumi

"Kau bahkan ingin menikah dengan Gakupo dan mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia, tidak seperti yang kau ...". kata Miku

"BERHENTI! KUBILANG BERHENTI!" teriak Gumi sambil menangis, sementara ia mencoba menyerang Miku, tetapi Miku menahan serangan Gumi dengan pedang miliknya. Kemudian Miku berkata sambil memandang wajah Gumi.

"Dan kupikir kau benar-benar tidak menginginkan uang, pria, emas, atau harta apapun, yang kau butuhkan hanyalah teman". Kata Miku

Kemudian Gumi mengingat saat dimana ia masih kecil. Gumi selalu sendirian, keluarga dan teman-temannya tidak mempedulikannya. Dia tidak mempunyai teman seorangpun, air mata terus mengalir menuruni pipinya, lalu ia berkata sambil membuang pedangnya

"M.. Miku.."

Miku berjalan mendekati Gumi dan memeluknya

"_Gomen_.." kata Gumi

"Tidak apa-apa". Kata Miku

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah menyadarkanku akan mimpiku, dan membiarkanku memenangkan tubuh ini dari _Greed_. Untuk itu aku akan membiarkan kau mengetahui siapa yang ingin membunuhmu, supaya kau bisa menghentikan dia". Kata Gumi

"Kau serius, Gumi?" tanya Miku

"Dia adalah...". Gumi berkata namun tiba-tiba ia merasa kesakitan, begitu juga dengan Miku.

Mereka melihat ada sebuah pedang melayang ke arah mereka, kemudian pedang itu melukai mereka dari belakang. Pedang itu menancap di punggung Miku, lalu orang yang menancapkan pedang tersebut menarik pedangnya kembali. Seseorang dengan pakaian jubah berkerudung hitam muncul diantara mereka berdua, ia melompat lalu naik ke atas langit-langit dan berteriak

"_Sins of Greed_, _Avaritia_, kau tidak berhak mengatakan hal seperti itu! kau pantas mati! dan _Pride_, kau jangan terlalu gegabah untuk mengejarku, karena kita akan bertemu lagi lain waktu". Kata orang itu

Orang itu kemudian pergi. Lalu Miku menatap Gumi yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"A.. Aku akan m.. mati..". kata Gumi

Tubuh Gumi perlahan-lahan mulai membeku, sama seperti yang terjadi pada Haku (_Wrath_) ketika Miku menusuknya dengan pedang miliknya

"Apa yang terjadi?! A.. Aku tidak menusukmu dengan pedangku!" teriak Miku, ia terlihat hampir ingin menangis

"_Pride_, pedang itu tadi menusukmu lebih dulu, jadi darahmu mengalir dan kemudian pedang itu menusuk Gumi, menyebabkan kematiannya". Kata Kaito yang baru saja tiba dengan pakaian nya yang terlihat penuh darah, tapi ia berhasil mengalahkan semua lawannya.

"M.. Miku, A.. Aku takut..." kata Gumi sambil menangis

"G.. Gumi! Tidakk!" . teriak Miku sambil menangis, tubuh Gumi mulai membeku setengahnya lalu ia mengangkat wajah Miku dan berkata

"Kau membuat beberapa bulan terakhir dalam hidupku sangat bahagia. Kau, Luka, dan Gakupo..". kata Gumi sambil menangis

Miku menangis terisak-isak sambil mengenggam tangan Gumi yang menyentuh wajahnya

"Mimpiku.. bukan masalah, satu-satunya mimpiku... hanyalah bisa mempunyai teman sepertimu, itu saja sudah cukup..". kata Gumi sambil menangis tapi tersenyum sambil memegang wajah Miku

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya, Gumi! Jangan berkata seperti itu!" kata Miku sambil menangis

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah menerima takdirku, mungkin ini memang sedikit buruk. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu mewujudkan mimpimu". Gumi berkata sambil menangis tapi tersenyum, sementara tubuhnya sudah membeku sampai lehernya

"Tidak..." kata Miku sambil menangis, ia mengenggam tangan Gumi yang sudah membeku

"Sampai jumpa, di lain waktu..". kata Gumi, tubuhnya sudah membeku seluruhnya dan ia pun mati. Beberapa pecahan kristal yang berasal dari tubuhnya melayang di udara.

"Kaito...", kata Miku sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Apakah ini normal, bagiku untuk merasakan kesedihan ketika tidak diharuskan untuk merasakan semua itu, sejak namaku adalah _Pride_... kaito?" kata Miku

Kaito menatap Miku dan berkata : "Ya, itu normal. Sejak kita masih menjadi orang baik". Kata Kaito

"_Avaritia_.. _Greed_, Gumi.. Sekarang kau sudah bebas dari kekejaman dan keserakahan di dunia ini..". kata Miku

.

.

.

Setelah itu, Miku dan Kaito pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Mereka segera kembali ke tempat dimana Luka dan Gakupo berada, lalu membuka pintu nya dan mengeluarkan mereka dari dalam sana. Miku menggendong Luka, sedangkan Kaito menggendong Gakupo di belakangnya. Kemudian mereka segera berlari menuju rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana dengan Gakupo?" tanya Miku

"Jangan cemas, dia baik-baik saja. Gadis itu juga". Kata dokter itu

"Sekarang apa lagi yang akan terjadi...". kata Miku

Kaito hanya menatap Miku

* * *

_**/Di Kediaman Hatsune**_

"_Oyasumi_, Rin, Len..". kata Mikuo sambil menutup pintu kamar mereka

Mikuo melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur, ingin memperbaiki beberapa peralatan yang rusak. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar ada sebuah suara, seseorang berkata padanya

"Ah, kau pasti Hatsune Mikuo, kakaknya Miku. Gadis yang saat ini tubuhnya sedang dikendalikan oleh kakak kami, _Pride_.." kata suara itu

"S.. Siapa kau?!" tanya Mikuo sambil mengeluarkan _handgun_ dari saku celananya dan mengarahkannya dalam kegelapan

"Kau sungguh lezat.. heheheh...". kata suara itu

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Another Chance of Murder

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

Rated M for Violence, Bloody Scene + Death Chara

Don't like, don't read it

.

.

.

_**Cerita Sebelumnya:**_

"_Ah, kau pasti Hatsune Mikuo, kakak Miku, gadis yang saat ini tubuhnya sedang dikendalikan oleh kakak kami, Pride.." kata suara itu_

"_S.. Siapa kau?!" tanya Mikuo sambil mengeluarkan handgun dari saku celananya dan mengarahkannya dalam kegelapan_

"_Kau sungguh lezat.. heheheh...". kata suara itu_

* * *

_**/Di Kediaman Hatsune**_

"_Tadaima!_". Kata Miku

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam, padahal di saat seperti ini biasanya Mikuo langsung menyambut kedatangan mereka. Kaito yang tadinya hanya menunggu di teras depan rumah mulai sedikit penasaran. Ia pun mengikuti Miku masuk ke dalam.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang menjawab". Kata Kaito

"Lampunya juga mati". Kata Miku

Miku dan Kaito seperti menyadari sesuatu, kemudian mereka segera berlari ke dalam rumah

.

.

.

"MIKUO?! APA KAU ADA DI RUMAH?!" seru Miku

Mereka tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas, karena di dalam sangat gelap. Tak lama kemudian mereka mendengar sebuah suara

"K.. Kau terlambat.."

Merasa penasaran, Kaito kemudian menekan saklar lampu yang letaknya tidak jauh di samping pintu. Miku dan Kaito sangat terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapan mereka. Di lantai, mereka melihat Mikuo tergeletak tidak berdaya dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya

"S.. Selamat datang... kalian semua sangat terlambat..". Mikuo mencoba untuk bicara di sela-sela kesakitannya

"Mikuo!" Miku berteriak dan langsung berlari ke sisi Mikuo, dia terlihat sangat menderita

"A.. Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" tanya Miku sambil menangis

"T.. Tadi ada seseorang yang datang kemari..". kata Mikuo sambil menahan sakit

"Apa? Siapa dia? Apa yang telah dia perbuat padamu?!" seru Miku sambil menangis

"S.. Seperti yang kau lihat, gadis itu, dia hanya menyerangku dan pergi meninggalkan ku berlumuran darah begitu saja". Kata Mikuo

"Seorang gadis?!" tanya Miku terkejut

"Siapapun dia, dia bukanlah manusia biasa". Kata Kaito

"Dimana Rin dan Len? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Miku

.

.

.

Kaito menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju kamar Rin dan Len, memeriksa keadaan mereka. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke tempat dimana Miku dan Mikuo berada

"Mereka baik-baik saja". Kata Kaito

"A.. Apa, K.. Kenapa hanya kau...". kata Miku sambil menangis

"_B.. Baka_, J.. Jangan menangis,.. Kau ini seperti adikku saja". Mikuo berkata , namun tak lama setelah itu kesadarannya perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang, ia pun menutup matanya

"Hey.. hey.. Bangunlah!" teriak Miku sambil menangis

Kaito hanya menatap mereka

Miku masih memeluk tubuh Mikuo yang berlumuran darah

"Maafkan aku karena sudah melibatkanmu". Miku berkata sambil menangis

"Kaito, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Miku

Kaito hanya diam saja dan tidak menjawab

"KAITO!" teriak Miku

"Hanya ada satu cara, tapi jika kau lakukan itu, dia akan menjadi sama sepertiku". Kata Kaito

"Seperti K..Kau?!" tanya Miku

"Benar". Kata Kaito

"Aku tidak peduli! Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya". Kata Miku

"Berikan darahmu padanya". Kata Kaito

"A.. Apa?" kata Miku

"Dengan begitu ia akan tetap hidup, tapi di lain waktu dia akan menjadi sama sepertiku". Kata Kaito

"Maksudmu, dia akan menjadi _Knight_ ku juga?" tanya Miku, ia terlihat sedih

"Benar". Kata Kaito

Miku kemudian menatap tubuh Mikuo yang sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya di pangkuannya

"Lakukan sekarang sebelum detak jantungnya benar-benar berhenti". Kata Kaito

Kemudian Miku melukai punggung tangan sebelah kirinya dengan pedang, darah mulai mengalir keluar, lalu ia memasukkan beberapa darah ke mulutnya dan meminumkannya ke mulut Mikuo, seperti hampir menciumnya, lali ia membiarkan darahnya mengalir di mulut Mikuo

"Maafkan aku". Kata Miku

"Kapan dia akan sadar?"tanya Miku

"Secepatnya". Kata Kaito

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk membawa Mikuo ke rumah sakit

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Miku dan Kaito menatap Gakupo, Luka, dan Mikuo yang masih belum tersadar dari koma mereka.

"Orang-orang yang kusayangi, sekarang mereka semua berada disini". Miku berkata pada Kaito, sementara Kaito hanya menatapnya

"Kaito, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Miku

"Kita harus menemukan ke 4 _sins_ lainnya yang tersisa dan membunuh mereka". kata Kaito

"Ya, kita harus segera menemukan mereka". Miku berkata sambil menatap mereka bertiga yang sedang tertidur

"Setelah semua ini selesai, mereka akan baik-baik saja". Kata Miku

Kaito menatap Miku dan mengenggam tangannya

"Akankah kau membantuku dalam pertarungan kali ini, Kaito?" tanya Miku

"Ya, Nona". Kata Kaito sambil mengenggam tangan Miku lebih kuat

* * *

_**/Yoshino Seishou Academy**_

Hari berikutnya...

"Aku akan tetap belajar disini". Kata Miku

"Hati-hati, Nona". Kata Kaito

"Tolong jaga Gakupo, Luka, dan Mikuo. Lindungi mereka, dan juga tolong perhatikan Rin dan Len, tapi jangan biarkan mereka berdua melihatmu karena mereka tahu kalau kau sudah mati, jika mereka melihatmu mereka mungkin akan sangat ketakutan". Kata Miku

"Baiklah". Kata Kaito sambil berjalan pergi

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Kaito, Miku sempat melihat beberapa kerumunan siswi yang sedang mengobrol satu sama lain, ia mencuri dengar sedikit pembicaraan mereka, walaupun jaraknya tidak begitu jauh, tapi Miku masih bisa mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan

"Hei, apa kau sudah dengar? Seseorang akan datang ke sekolah kita, katanya dia adalah seorang artis!" kata Teto

"Eh? Mengagumkan". Kata Miki

"Kapan dia akan datang?" tanya Ring

"Besok". Kata Teto

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat yang tidak jauh dari sekolah, Miku dan Kaito terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang

"Besok seseorang akan datang ke sekolahku, mungkin dia adalah _sins_ lain". Kata Miku

"Ya, mungkin. Kau harus memastikannya dulu". Kata Kaito

* * *

_**/Yoshino Seishou Academy**_

Hari berikutnya...

Terlihat ada banyak sekali kerumunan siswa dan siswi berkumpul di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Tak lama setelah itu, datanglah sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam. Mobil itu kemudian berhenti di depan pintu gerbang. Seorang gadis berambut krem yang panjangnya sepinggul dengan model rambut depannya dikepang dua turun dari mobil itu. Ia mengenakan baju atasan berlengan pendek warna hitam dan rok merah muda, serta sepatu yang terlihat sedikit unik. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menatap beberapa siswa yang berkumpul di depan gerbang sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya, kemudian ia berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah

"Tolong biarkan dia lewat!" kata seorang pengawal

"Waahh, IA-channn!" beberapa kerumunan siswa laki-laki berteriak

"Waahh, _kawaii_!" seorang siswa berteriak lagi

"Tolong tahan sebentar!" kata salah seorang pengawal

"Dia tidak terlalu cantik, tapi dia adalah seorang artis". Kata seorang siswi

Miku menatapnya, IA terlihat sangat cantik, dia tersenyum pada semua orang yang ada di hadapannya, tapi kemudian Miku menyadari sesuatu. Dia terlihat sedih. Kemudian IA menatap Miku balik dan tersenyum padanya. Miku menatapnya dengan serius, kemudian IA mengalihkan pandangannya pada siswa lain dan tersenyum. Miku merasa sedikit heran.

* * *

_**/ Di Kediaman Hatsune**_

Malam harinya, Miku sedang berada di kamar Rin dan Len...

"Oyasuminasai, Rin, Len". Kata Miku sambil memeluk mereka berdua

"Kapan kita akan menjenguk Mikuo nii-san?" tanya Len

"Besok kita akan menjenguknya." Kata Miku

"Gakupo nii dan Luka nee juga?" tanya Rin

"Tentu". Kata Miku sambil mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum

"Baiklah, _oyasumi_". Kata Miku

.

.

.

Kemudian Miku keluar dari kamar Rin dan Len dan menutup pintu kamar mereka, ia pun segera kembali ke kamarnya. Kemudian menatap jendela kamarnya dan berkata

"Kaito, gadis yang kulihat di sekolah tadi siang, dia terlihat sedikit mencurigakan. Ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranku". Kata Miku

Kaito yang mendengarnya kemudian masuk ke kamar Miku melalui jendela

"Menganggu mu?" tanya Kaito

"Aku sempat berpikir kalau dia adalah _sins_, sama sepertiku". Kata Miku sambil mengambil _remote_ TV yang terletak di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya dan menyalakannya

"_Sebuah toko yang menjual bahan makanan semalam telah dirampok dan semua persediaan makanan yang ada di sana telah habis dicuri"._

"_Seorang anak kecil berusia 7 tahun telah membunuh adiknya yang masih berusia 4 tahun karena ia berpikir bahwa sang adik sudah mencuri semua makanan miliknya"._

"_Seorang artis telah membunuh asistennya sendiri karena ia berpendapat bahwa asistennya tersebut sudah menyembunyikan makanan yang telah dia berikan padanya"._

"_Pemilik stasiun televisi dari sebuah acara terkenal meninggal karena mengalami serangan jantung. Dokter mengatakan bahwa penyebabnya adalah selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini korban terlalu banyak memakan makanan yang mengandung lemak..."_

.

.

.

Kaito kemudian menatap Miku

"_The Sins of Gluttony / Gula... sins_ nya sudah mulai menyebar". Kata Kaito

"Kita harus membunuhnya". Kata Miku

"Benar". Kata Kaito

"Mungkin aku tahu siapa dia sebenarnya". Kata Miku

* * *

Mereka segera pergi ke suatu tempat. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, mereka menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan IA.

"Itu dia". Kata Miku sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil

"Aku merasa kalau dia tidak normal". Kata Kaito

"Kita ikuti dia". Kata Miku

"Baik". Kata Kaito

IA menyadari kedatangan Miku dan Kaito lalu menatap mereka berdua. Miku sangat terkejut, kemudian IA berjalan memasuki sebuah studio. Kaito dan Miku mencoba untuk mengejarnya, tetapi tak lama kemudian ada beberapa orang pria yang datang menyerang mereka.

"Mereka semua tidak normal". Kata Kaito sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya dari penampilan mereka, mereka terlalu gemuk untuk menjadi seorang pengawal". kata Miku

"Kaito, tolong kau urus mereka". kata Miku sambil menyiapkan pedangnya dan berlari mengejar IA

"Serahkan padaku". Kata Kaito sambil menebas beberapa pria yang menghalangi jalannya

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Miku tiba di sebuah studio. Saat masuk ke dalam, ia sangat terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada disana. Di dalam sana Miku melihat ada banyak sekali mayat yang tergeletak dimana-mana. Diantara beberapa mayat yang tergeletak di tengah-tengah panggung, Miku melihat IA seperti sedang melakukan sesuatu. Miku yang merasa penasaran pun berjalan mendekati IA untuk menatapnya lebih dekat. IA sedang memakan beberapa orang yang kelihatan masih hidup. Miku terkejut bukan main. IA yang menyadari kedatangan Miku kemudian menatapnya

"Oh, _Pride_..". kata IA sambil mencoba untuk mengusap darah yang ada di mulutnya

"Selamat datang di panggung ku". Kata IA

"T... Tolong aku". Kata seorang wanita yang setengah bagian tubuhnya sudah menghilang

"Diamlah, dasar sialan!" kata IA sambil menendang wanita itu

Miku yang melihatnya benar-benar terkejut, tak lama kemudian ia mulai menunjukkan amarahnya

"Jadi, _Gluttony_, kau yang telah melakukan semua ini, kau memakan semua orang dan kau membuat mereka yang mengikutimu menjadi sama sepertimu, lihatlah betapa kotornya dirimu ini?!" seru Miku

"Oh, jangan memanggilku _Gluttony_, itu terdengar sangat kotor dan menjijikan. Apa kau sudah melupakan nama lain ku?" tanya IA

"Kau sendiri yang kotor, kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik dan tentu saja aku mengingatnya, kau.. _Gula.. Gluttony.. Guratoni_.." kata Miku

"Kau mengingatnya? Aku benar-benar sangat senang". Kata IA, ia terlihat bosan

"Sekarang juga kau harus mati". Kata Miku sambil melukai lengan sebelah kirinya dengan pedang, darah mulai mengalir keluar, lalu ia membiarkan beberapa darah menetes dan mengalir di pedang miliknya

"Kau boleh membunuhku kalau kau mau, aku tidak peduli". Kata IA

"Apa?!" tanya Miku terkejut

"Kau telah membunuh _Ira_ dan _Avaritia_, _Wrath_ dan _Greed_. Mereka berdua lebih tua dariku, itulah yang membuat mereka jauh lebih kuat. Aku adalah penguasa neraka ke 2 sebelum Luxuria, ingat?" tanya IA

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, maka bersiaplah". Kata Miku

Kemudian Miku berlari dan mencoba untuk menusuk IA dengan pedangnya, namun tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang dan membuat Miku mundur sesaat. Miku melihat seorang pemuda sedang menggendong IA.

"_Hime-sama_, kau tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu". Kata pemuda itu

"IO, kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hah?!". Kata IA

"Kau adalah nona ku, _Hime-sama_. Aku adalah _Knight_ mu, oleh karena itu aku harus melindungimu". Kata IO

"_Knight_, sudah kuduga ternyata kau juga punya". Kata Miku

Kemudian IO menurunkan IA dengan hati-hati, lalu mengambil pedang milik IA dan kemudian menyerang Miku. Tapi Miku menahannya

"Hentikan, IO". Kata IA, ia kelihatan bosan

Tapi IO tidak mendengarkan perkataan IA, IO masih saja mengangkat pedangnya dan menyerang Miku

"Apa kau berani melawan perintahku?!" seru IA

Tiba-tiba IO mundur dan mendekati IA kemudian berkata

"Maafkan aku, _Hime-sama_"

"Baiklah, aku sudah memaafkan mu". Kata IA

Baru saja IO ingin berterima kasih, IA dengan segera mengambil pedang Miku

"Aku pinjam ini sebentar". Kata IA

Serangan IA sangat cepat, Miku amat terkejut saat melihatnya, kemudian IA menusuk IO dengan pedang milik Miku

"_H.. Hime-sama_". Kata IO

"Kau sudah mengecewakan ku dua kali, sekarang aku sudah tidak membutuhkan mu lagi". Kata IA sambil mencabut pedangnya dari tubuh IO

"U..Ugh". kata IO, sementara itu tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya yang amat terang dan perlahan-lahan mulai membeku. Beberapa pecahan kristal yang berasal dari tubuhnya pun melayang di udara

"Jadi _Knight_, mereka juga membeku". Kata Miku kaget

"Tentu saja, karena mereka memiliki darah kita. Mereka akan mati jika darahmu memasuki tubuh mereka, sedangkan kau dan _Knight_ mu akan mati jika darah dia memasuki tubuhmu dan tubuh _Knight_ mu". Kata IA sambil melempar pedangnya pada Miku, Miku menangkap pedangnya. IA kemudian berlari keluar dari studio dan pergi.

"_Guratoni_, kau mau kemana?" tanya Miku

"Kau yakin, kau ingin mengikuti ku? Atau lebih baik kau mulai cemas pada orang-orang yang kau sayangi sebelum aku menemukan mereka lebih dulu, sebab seseorang akan berusaha untuk mencelakakan mereka". kata IA

Miku menyadari kalau orang-orang yang dia sayangi, mereka semua ada di rumah sakit. Lalu Miku membiarkan IA pergi, kemudian dengan kecepatan maksimum Miku segera berlari menuju rumah sakit

.

.

.

Tapi IA lebih dulu sampai disana. Kaito melihat IA mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengarahkannya pada Gakupo dan Luka yang masih belum tersadar dari koma mereka

"Kalau kau bergerak sedikit saja, aku akan membunuh mereka". kata IA

"Tch". Kata Kaito

"Keluar dari ruangan ini sekarang juga". Kata IA

Kaito malah diam saja dan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya

"KELUAR DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA ATAU MEREKA SEMUA AKAN KUBUNUH!" seru IA

Kaito mau tidak mau berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Sementara itu di dalam ruangan IA menatap Mikuo yang masih tertidur

"Dia benar-benar jahat, telah melukai mu seperti ini". Kata IA, dia hampir ingin menangis

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu padamu, meskipun bukan aku yang melakukannya, aku benar-benar sangat menyesal. Kalau aku tahu akan terjadi hal seperti ini, seharusnya dari awal aku tidak perlu menceritakan padanya tentang dirimu". Kata IA

Kemudian IA mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata

"Akan kubunuh dia untukmu". Kemudian IA pergi

Dari luar ruangan, Kaito melihat IA sedang menangis. Dari raut wajah IA, terlihat kalau dia sedang depresi, kemudian IA pergi entah kemana. Tidak lama setelah itu, Miku pun tiba di rumah sakit

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Miku

"Aku juga tidak tahu". Kata Kaito

Mereka pun memasuki ruangan dimana Gakupo, Luka, dan Mikuo dirawat. Tak lama setelah itu mereka melihat Mikuo sudah sadar dari koma nya dan berusaha untuk berdiri dari tempat tidurnya

"M.. Mikuo?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chain Killer, it's Enough!

**Minna, lama tak jumpa XD**

**sorry yah klo critanya bru update skrg. Author lgi bnyak krjaan, pd numpuk smua #bletakk**

**Ok, ini chapter 7 seven deadly sins**

**Meet reading, Minna ^_^**

**Story start!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

Rated M for Violence, Bloody Scene + Death Chara

Don't like, don't read it

.

.

.

_**Cerita sebelumnya :**_

_Mereka memasuki ruangan dimana Gakupo, Luka, dan Mikuo dirawat. Tak lama setelah itu mereka melihat Mikuo sudah terbangun dan mencoba untuk berdiri dari tempat tidurnya_

"_M.. Mikuo?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan_

* * *

Mereka melihat Mikuo sedang berusaha untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Kaito dan Miku segera berjalan mendekatinya

"Mikuo". Kata Miku

Mikuo hanya menatap Miku

"M-Miku? Bukan_, P-Pride_..?" tanya Mikuo

"Ya". Miku berkata sambil memeluk Mikuo

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja". Kata Miku

"Ya, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana bisa". Kata Mikuo

Kaito menatap Miku, sedangkan Miku menatap Mikuo

"Apa ada kejadian penting yang sudah kulewatkan?" tanya Mikuo

Miku terlihat sedih, ia pun menatap Kaito

"Katakan padanya, Nona". Kata Kaito

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang juga". Kata Miku

.

.

.

Mereka memberitahukan kejadian yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada Mikuo

"J-Jadi?! Sekarang ini aku adalah _Knight_ mu?!" seru Mikuo, ia amat terkejut

"Benar". Kata Miku sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa bersalah

"APA KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN PERCAYA PADA SEMUA ITU?!" teriak Mikuo

"Tapi itu benar-benar terjadi, aku telah memberikanmu...". Miku berkata, namun belum selesai ia melanjutkan perkataannya. Kaito melukai lengan kiri Mikuo dengan pedang miliknya, membuat lengan Mikuo mengeluarkan darah

"Aarghh! Apa yang kau..?" Mikuo bertanya, tapi tak lama kemudian luka yang ada di lengan kirinya menutup dengan sendirinya

Mikuo sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya

"Apa sekarang kau percaya padaku?" tanya Miku

"_Gomen_, maafkan aku karena sebelumnya tidak mempercayaimu. Tapi bagaimana aku harus memberitahukan Rin dan Len". Kata Mikuo

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain

* * *

Sementara itu di suatu tempat...

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU PADANYA?!" seru IA, ia terlihat sangat marah

"Kenapa tidak? Aku menyukai dia, jadi aku menbunuhnya". Kata seorang wanita

"Kenapa?! Kau menyukai dia tapi kau malah membunuhnya?! Kenapa?!" seru IA

"Nee-san, ayolah biarkan semua itu berlalu. Sekarang ini dia baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya wanita itu

"Kau benar". Kata IA

"Aku sudah tahu. Kakak kita, _Pride_ pasti tidak akan membiarkannya mati begitu saja". Kata wanita itu

"Kau telah melakukan hal yang salah!". Kata IA

"Aku sudah punya rencana, tolong kau jangan ikut campur!" seru wanita itu

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!" seru IA sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mencoba untuk menyerang wanita itu

"Kau ingin membunuhku? Kau serius? Kakak tertua kita yang akan membunuhmu nanti". Kata wanita itu

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" teriak IA

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka mendengar sebuah suara berkata pada mereka

"Kalian berdua, hentikan!" kata suara itu

"Sial!" kata IA

"Aahh!" kata wanita itu

"_Ira_ dan _Avaritia_ telah mati. Kita masih harus membunuh _Pride_, tolong jangan lukai diri kalian seperti ini, atau kalian berdua akan kubunuh". Kata suara itu

"Maafkan aku". Kata IA sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"_Gomen_! _Gomen!_". Kata wanita itu

"Baguslah jika kalian bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain". Kata suara itu

* * *

Di rumah sakit...

"Jadi, mereka berdua masih belum bangun?" Mikuo bertanya sambil menatap Gakupo dan Luka yang belum sadar dari koma mereka

"Ya". Miku menjawab, ia terlihat seperti hampir ingin menangis

"Kuatkan dirimu, _Pride_". Kata Mikuo

"_A-Arigatou_, Mikuo". Kata Miku

"_Pride_, kita harus segera menemukan ke 4 _sins_ lainnya yang tersisa". Kata Kaito

"Ya, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka berdua? Seseorang mungkin akan berusaha untuk mencelakakan mereka lagi". Kata Miku

.

.

.

IA tiba di rumah sakit dan berjalan memasuki ruangan dimana Mikuo, Gakupo dan Luka dirawat. Miku sangat terkejut akan kedatangan IA, dia pun segera mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengarahkannya pada IA

"Apa maumu, _Guratoni_?" tanya Miku

"_Guratoni_?" tanya Mikuo

"Dia adalah _The Sins of Gluttony_". Kata Kaito

"Ikutlah denganku, Mikuo". Kata IA

"Apa? Tidak akan kubiarkan kau membawanya pergi!". Seru Miku

"Kau? IA? Aria, apakah itu kau?" tanya Mikuo

"Aku senang ternyata kau masih mengingatku". Kata IA

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Aria?" tanya Mikuo

"Ceritanya panjang. Jadi Mikuo, maukah kau ikut denganku? Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu". Kata IA

"Jangan turuti kemauannya!" seru Miku

"Aku ikut denganmu". Kata Mikuo sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya

"Hei!" kata Miku

"Aku mau keluar sebentar". Mikuo berkata dengan serius

Miku menatap Kaito

"Biarkan dia pergi, Nona. Jika memang itu yang dia inginkan". Kata Kaito

Miku menurunkan pedangnya, kemudian ia membiarkan Mikuo pergi keluar bersama dengan IA

"Jangan cemas, aku pasti akan segera kembali". Kata Mikuo

Mereka berdua pun pergi dari ruangan

.

.

.

"Aku jadi cemas". Kata Miku

"Jika Mikuo mengenal orang itu, mereka berdua pasti sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya saat di mana perang ini belum dimulai". Kata Kaito

"Apa?!" tanya Miku terkejut

* * *

Di suatu tempat, Mikuo dan IA sedang berjalan-jalan...

"_Gluttony_, apa itu memang kau?" tanya Mikuo

"Ya, mereka memanggilku seperti itu". Kata IA

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi _sins_?" tanya Mikuo

"Ceritanya panjang". Kata IA

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menceritakannya". Kata Mikuo, ia terlihat senang. Sementara itu IA, terlihat ada rona merah di wajahnya

"Eh? Jadi _sins_, mereka juga bisa merona?" tanya Mikuo sambil tertawa

"Mikuo, apa kau masih ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanya IA

"Tentu saja. Saat itu aku masih SMP, sedangkan kau masih SD". Kata Mikuo

"Benar". Kata IA

"Kau sangat cengeng". Kata Mikuo, ia terlihat senang

"Aku tidak seperti itu". Kata IA, wajahnya merona merah karena malu

"Saat itu aku menemukanmu sedang menangis karena beberapa orang anak laki-laki menghajarmu dan mengambil permenmu. Melihat mereka yang terus-terusan menindasmu, aku langsung menghajar mereka, namun karena aku tidak begitu pandai berkelahi. Aku juga kena hajar oleh mereka. Setelah itu aku mendapat luka kecil di beberapa bagian tubuhku, mereka menendangku dan melempariku dengan beberapa batu berukuran sedang. Untungnya setelah memeriksakan diri ke dokter, aku tidak mengalami luka yang cukup serius". Kata Mikuo

"Benar, sejak saat itu kita mulai berteman". Kata IA

"Tapi tidak lama setelah itu aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu lagi". Kata Mikuo

Mereka pun berhenti berjalan

"Aria, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" tanya Mikuo

"Keluargaku dibunuh tidak lama setelah kejadian itu, hanya aku sendiri yang tersisa". Kata IA

"A-Apa?!" tanya Mikuo, ia sangat terkejut

"Pada saat kejadian itu aku berteriak minta tolong, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah suara yang berkata padaku : _"Izinkan aku masuk ke dalam tubuhmu, maka aku akan menolongmu"._ Setelah itu aku menyetujuinya

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mikuo

"Tubuhku terasa begitu ringan, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa. Aku berpikir kalau aku yang telah membunuh mereka semua karena saat terbangun aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Kemudian seorang pria yang adalah manajerku, dia bilang bahwa pada saat sebelum pembunuhan terjadi ada beberapa kelompok anak muda yang menyerang dan membobol rumah kami. Ada juga seorang pemuda yang merupakan saksi mata atas kejadian itu, dia menceritakan kronologi kejadian tersebut padaku. Tapi saat itu aku menyadari kalau letak rumahku sangat terpencil dan terlalu jauh dari rumah tetangga, jadi aku berpikir kalau saat itu dia pasti sudah membohongiku". Kata IA

"Aku tahu. Tapi kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Membunuh banyak orang, menjadikan mereka semua sama sepertimu". Kata Mikuo

"Aku telah kehilangan segalanya. Sekarang aku ingin semuanya itu kembali. Aku ingin kerakusan, kelaparan, makanan, semuanya". Kata IA

"Yang kau lakukan ini sangat salah, Aria". Kata Mikuo

"Aku tidak salah". IA berkata sambil menatap Mikuo

"Kau adalah..." Mikuo menatap IA

Tiba-tiba saja IA menyerang Mikuo dan mencekiknya

"Kau pembohong! Apa sekarang kau ingin melawanku?!" seru IA

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Miku tiba di tempat di mana Mikuo dan IA berada. Miku menjauhkan Mikuo dari IA yang berniat untuk mencelakakan dirinya

"Ini sudah cukup!". seru Miku

"_P-Pride_". Kata Mikuo

"A-Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!" seru IA

"Kau hampir saja membunuhnya". Kata Miku

"Tidak! Itu adalah _Gluttony_ yang ada dalam diriku. Bukan aku yang melakukannya, kumohon percayalah padaku". Kata IA

"Tidak!" kata Miku sambil bersiap-siap mengeluarkan pedangnya

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain membunuh kalian berdua disini". Kata IA sambil membuka mulutnya, sebuah pedang muncul dari dalamnya

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mikuo

IA mengeluarkan botol kecil yang berisi cairan berwarna merah seperti darah dari saku roknya. IA pun membukanya dan menuangkan cairan tersebut, membiarkan darah itu mengalir di pedangnya

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, maka bersiaplah!" seru Miku sambil melukai lengan sebelah kirinya dengan pedang, darah mulai mengalir keluar. Kemudian ia membiarkan beberapa darah menetes dan mengalir di pedang miliknya

"Kalian berdua, hentikan! Jangan bertarung!" seru Mikuo

Terlambat, mereka sudah beradu pedang dan saling menyerang satu sama lain

"Menyerahlah!" seru IA

"Tidak akan!" seru Miku

.

.

.

Ketika Miku hendak menyerang IA, IA menahannya. Saat IA menyerang, Miku menahannya. Semuanya terus berlanjut seperti itu, sampai pada akhirnya seseorang datang dan membuat mereka berdua menghentikan pertarungan untuk sesaat

"Bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian". Kata suara itu

Miku dan IA menatap orang itu

"_Rasuto_!" seru IA

"_Rasuto_?"tanya Miku

"_The Sins of Lust / Rasuto._ Aku adalah _Luxuria_". Kata suara itu. Kemudian dari bayangan hitamnya, ia pun mulai menampakkan sosok aslinya. Mereka menatap wanita itu, ia memiliki rambut berwarna _brunette_ pendek dengan pakaian yang seluruhnya berwarna serba merah

"Hallo semuanya". Katanya dengan suara yang cukup menggoda, wanita itu terlihat sedang mengenggam sebuah pedang yang sudah dilumuri oleh darah seseorang

Kemudian Meiko menyerang Miku

"Tidakkah ini sangat menyenangkan?" tanya Meiko

Miku menyerang balik Meiko dan hampir melukainya, tapi Meiko tidak bisa menyerang Miku sedikitpun

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyerangmu, Nee-san?!" seru Meiko, ia terlihat kesal

"Kau adalah adikku yang paling muda. Penguasa neraka terakhir, _Luxuria_". Kata Miku

"Kalau begitu kenapa?!" Meiko bertanya sambil menyerang Miku, tapi Miku menahannya

"Jika aku tidak bisa menyerangmu, akan kubunuh _Knight_ mu yang lain!" Meiko berkata sambil bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Mikuo

"Tidaaaakkk!" seru Miku

Tapi Meiko terlalu cepat

Dan

Darah

Darah pun berceceran di mana-mana

Mikuo sangat terkejut, begitu juga dengan Miku. Mereka semua yang melihatnya sangat terkejut

.

.

.

"Ugh! Kau baik-baik saja, Mikuo?" kata IA sambil menahan pedang yang menusuk tubuhnya, darah berceceran di mana-mana

"A-Apa?! Nee-san! Tidak!" seru Meiko, ia terkejut karena serangannya tidak langsung mengenai Mikuo. IA menahan serangan Meiko dengan tubuhnya

"_L-Luxuria_..., kau ...memang _baka_". Kata IA

"Nee-san!" Meiko berkata sambil menangis

"M-Mikuo, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja". Kata IA

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja". Kata Mikuo, ia sangat terkejut

"I-Itu adalah kesalahanmu! TIDAK ADA SEORANG PUN YANG MENYURUHMU UNTUK MELINDUNGINYA!" seru Meiko sambil mencabut pedangnya dari tubuh IA. Meiko pun menghilang pergi entah kemana

IA terjatuh, Mikuo menangkap tubuhnya

"Mikuo, aku senang kau baik-baik saja". Kata IA

"_Baka_! Kenapa kau lakukan ini?!" Mikuo berkata sambil menutup matanya

"Jadi, apa tidak masalah bagimu untuk menangis sekarang?" tanya IA sambil menangis dan tersenyum

IA menyentuh wajah Mikuo dengan tangannya. Mikuo membuka matanya, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. Kemudian mereka mendengar sebuah suara, mirip seperti sesuatu yang pecah. Tubuh IA mengeluarkan cahaya yang amat terang dan perlahan-lahan mulai membeku

"Aria?! Tidak!" seru Mikuo sambil menangis

IA tersenyum padanya. Tubuhnya terus membeku. Saat tubuhnya sudah membeku sampai setengahnya, IA mengatakan sesuatu pada Mikuo sambil menyentuh wajahnya

"Kurasa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang". IA berkata sambil menangis namun tersenyum

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Aria?" tanya Mikuo sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum

"Mikuo, _H-Hontou... ni.. s-suki..."._ IA berkata sambil menangis

"A-Apa?! Mata Mikuo terbelalak, ia sangat terkejut akan perkataan IA barusan

"Tapi bagi _sins_ seperti kami, semua itu tidak ada artinya". IA berkata sambil menangis namun tersenyum

"Tidak... J-Jangan pergi!" Mikuo berteriak sambil menangis

"Tidak.. ini sudah cukup. Kelaparan dan kerakusanku sekarang sudah berakhir, _Gluttony_ yang ada dalam diriku sekarang sudah pergi. Tapi aku, sebagai Aria yang dulu kau kenal, saat melihatmu kelaparanku akan hilang. Sekali lagi.. berikanlah padaku semua yang kuinginkan, dan yang kuinginkan itu adalah kau. Bisa bertemu denganmu sekali lagi adalah satu-satunya harapanku, tidak ada yang lain". Kata IA sambil menangis, sementara itu tubuhnya sudah membeku sampai bagian lehernya

"Tidaakkk!" Mikuo berteriak sambil memeluk tubuh IA yang telah membeku

"Mikuo, kau harus tetap hidup,... demi aku". IA berkata sambil menangis

Mikuo mencoba untuk tersenyum padanya

"Ini semua sudah cukup. Terima kasih atas semuanya, Mikuo. S_ayounara_". IA berkata dengan senang sambil menangis, lalu menutup kedua matanya

Tak lama kemudian tubuh IA membeku seluruhnya dan dia pun mati, beberapa pecahan kristal yang berasal dari tubuhnya melayang di udara

.

.

.

"M-Mikuo, maafkan aku". Kata Miku sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Tidak _Pride_, ini bukanlah kesalahanmu". Mikuo berkata sambil berdiri

"Tinggal 3 _sins_ lagi". Kata Kaito

"Aku akan membantu kalian sebisaku". Kata Mikuo

Miku dan Kaito menatap Mikuo dengan serius

"Tolong ajarkan padaku bagaimana caranya bertarung, Kaito". Kata Mikuo

* * *

Sementara itu di suatu tempat...

"Kau membunuh _Guratoni_?" tanya suara itu

"Tidak! _Pride_ yang telah membunuhnya". Kata Meiko sambil berpura-pura menunjukkan ekspresi serius, dia berbohong

"Baiklah kalau begitu". Kata suara itu

"Hei, apa kau tidak sedih? Sikapmu ini terlihat seolah-olah seperti sedang tidak terjadi apapun" tanya Meiko

"Kenapa aku harus bersedih atas kematiannya? Lagipula dia sangat lemah". Kata suara itu, beberapa saat kemudian suara itu menghilang

"Memang dia sendiri yang memutuskan ingin mati". Kata seseorang

"Hei, apa kau bisa membantuku melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Meiko

"Hmmm...". kata orang itu sambil berpikir

* * *

_**/Di Kediaman Hatsune**_

Setelah beberapa hari Mikuo berlatih bersama Kaito...

"Di mana Rin dan Len?" tanya Mikuo

"Mereka masih di sekolah". Jawab Miku

"Jadi, apa Kaito sudah melatihmu?" tanya Miku

"Ya". Jawab Mikuo

.

.

.

Kaito tiba, ia masuk melalui jendela yang ada di ruang tengah...

"Kau mengagetkanku, Kaito". Kata Mikuo

"Kira-kira hari ini ada berita apa yah?" tanya Miku sambil menekan _remote_ TV dan menyalakannya

Mereka menatap layar televisi dan mendengarkan berita dengan seksama

"_Sebuah perusahaan ternama menutup usaha yang selama ini telah dirintisnya, dikarenakan seluruh orang yang bekerja di perusahaan tersebut hampir setiap hari sering tidak masuk kerja tanpa alasan yang jelas"._

"_Sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di Tokyo sedang berada dalam masalah serius dan hampir mengalami kebangkrutan, dikarenakan seluruh karyawan yang bekerja di pusat perbelanjaan tersebut selalu tidur sepanjang hari dan sering melalaikan pekerjaan yang merupakan tanggung jawab mereka"_

"_Terjadi suatu kecelakaan saat sebuah truk melintas dan menabrak mobil yang sedang di parkir di tempat parkir kendaraan. Supir mobil yang adalah saksi atas kejadian tersebut mengatakan bahwa pengemudi truk yang menabraknya mengaku kalau saat menyetir pengemudi truk tersebut sedang dalam keadaan mengantuk"_

"_Seorang wanita telah membunuh suaminya sendiri, dikarenakan suaminya tersebut sangat malas dan tidak mau pergi bekerja, suaminya hanya bisa tidur di rumah selama seharian penuh"._

"Semua berita ini mengarah pada kemalasan yang tidak masuk akal". Kata Kaito

"_Sins of Sloth_". Kata Mikuo

"Heh?" tanya Miku

"Kita harus segera menemukan dia dan membunuhnya". Kata Kaito

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Aku mendapat sebuah informasi". Kata Kaito sambil bersiap-siap untuk pergi

Miku mengikuti Kaito di belakangnya

"Kemana kalian akan pergi?" tanya Mikuo

"Kaito mendapat petunjuk tentang siapa _sins_ berikutnya, dia adalah _sloth_ dan Kaito mengetahui dimana keberadaan _sins_ itu sekarang ". Kata Miku

"Aku akan ikut membantu". Kata Mikuo

"Tidak usah! Biar aku dan Kaito saja yang pergi. Kau di sini, jangan ke mana-mana, tunggu sampai Rin dan Len pulang. Lindungi mereka". kata Miku sambil berjalan keluar rumah bersama Kaito

"_Pride_". Kata Mikuo

Miku dan Kaito kembali menatap Mikuo

"Kembalilah dengan selamat. Saat kalian pulang nanti aku akan membuatkan makan malam untuk semuanya". Kata Mikuo

"Baiklah, kami berjanji kami pasti akan segera kembali". Kata Miku sambil tersenyum

Miku dan Kaito pergi meninggalkan rumah. Sementara itu Mikuo masih duduk sendirian di sofa ruang tengah sambil menatap layar TV yang masih menyala, kemudian ia mengambil _remote_ tv yang terletak diatas meja dan menekannya, ingin menonton acara hiburan. Namun tidak ada satupun acara di TV yang menarik perhatiannya

"Ini sangat membosankan". Kata Mikuo sambil menghela napas

Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar sebuah suara, seseorang datang ke rumahnya

"S-Siapa itu?!" seru Mikuo

* * *

Kaito dan Miku tiba di sebuah rumah. Di rumah tersebut terlihat ada beberapa orang yang sedang tertidur, mereka semua sepertinya sudah mati terbunuh

"Mereka mati saat sedang tidur". kata Miku

"Ya, mereka mati karena kemalasan mereka". kata sebuah suara

"Siapa itu?!" seru Miku

"Tidakkah ini sangat mudah. Ini aku, _Acedia_". Kata suara itu, kemudian ia mulai menampakkan sosok aslinya, rambutnya berwarna putih panjang

"Orang-orang memanggilnya Sukone Tei". Kata suara itu

"_Sloth the Lazy"._ Kata Miku

"Ya. Ini aku, nee-san". Kata Tei sambil menyerang Miku, tak lama kemudian mereka pun saling bertarung satu sama lain

* * *

_**/Di Kediaman Hatsune**_

Mikuo terluka, darah terus-menerus bercucuran. Ia tak menyangka kalau saat ini dirinya harus berhadapan langsung dengan lawan yang lumayan sulit untuk dikalahkan. Tak lama kemudian luka yang ada di tubuhnya pun kembali menutup dengan sendirinya

"Sial!" seru Mikuo sambil berlutut menahan sakit

"Oh, tolonglah. Kau takkan pernah bisa mengalahkanku. Pernahkah kau meminta pada _Pride_ untuk meminum darahnya? _Pride_ kelihatannya tidak terlalu mempedulikanmu, yang dia pikirkan hanyalah terus-terusan pergi bersama _Knight_ nya yang lain untuk mencari dan membunuh kami semua". Kata suara itu

Wanita itu kemudian menusuk Mikuo beberapa kali dengan pedang miliknya

"Aaarghh!" rintih Mikuo, ia terlihat kesakitan

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Aku menusukmu tapi tidak dengan darah Dia atau kau akan mati. Sejak kau memiliki darah _Pride_ dalam tubuhmu, aku membutuhkanmu untuk suatu rencana". Kata wanita itu sambil melepas pedangnya yang menancap di tubuh Mikuo

Mikuo hanya bisa berlutut, ia hampir tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas musuh yang ada dihadapannya. Darah yang terus-menerus mengalir dari pelipis kepalanya telah membuat pandangannya kabur karena ia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah

"Kupinjam sebentar _Knight_ mu yang lain, _Pride_". Kata wanita itu sambil menusuk Mikuo sekali lagi

"M-Maafkan aku, _Pride_, Kaito, Rin, Len. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk membuatkan makan malam untuk kalian semua". Mikuo berkata sementara itu tubuhnya mulai melemah, ia pun memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, kemudian terjatuh di lantai dan pingsan

* * *

Sementara itu, Miku dan Tei masih bertarung satu sama lain. Tei mundur untuk sementara karena kelelahan

"Sepertinya rencana dia telah berhasil, dengan begini tugasku sudah selesai". Kata Tei

"Apa? Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Miku

"Kau yakin, tidak ingin memeriksa keadaan rumahmu?" tanya Tei

"Apa maksudmu, aku samasekali tidak mengerti?" Miku bertanya dengan serius

"Keluargamu sekarang akan mati!". seru Tei sambil tertawa keras

"A-Apa?!" seru Miku kaget

Kaito yang mendengarnya merasa sedikit emosi, ia lalu mengambil pedang Miku yang sudah dilumuri oleh darahnya, kemudian menusuk Tei

"Aaaarrgghh!" teriak Tei, kemudian ia tertawa. Tubuhnya perlahan lahan mulai membeku

"Tidak peduli apapun yang kalian lakukan,...meskipun aku mati sekalipun". Kata Tei sambil tertawa, sementara ia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya

"Aku bukanlah _Sloth_ yang asli, aku hanyalah tipuan belaka. Semua ini adalah bagian dari rencana masterku. _Sloth_ yang asli dan masterku, _Luxuria_. Mereka semua masih hidup dan masterku mungkin saat ini ia sedang bersenang-senang di rumahmu". Tei berkata sambil berlutut sementara wajahnya masih menunjukkan ekspresi tertawa

"Ugh!" Tei merintih kesakitan, ia terus tertawa. Kaito yang tidak tahan mendengarnya pun langsung menusuk tubuh Tei berkali-kali

"M-Mikuo!" seru Miku, ia terlihat panik

Tak lama kemudian tubuh Tei membeku seluruhnya dan ia pun mati. Beberapa pecahan kristal yang berasal dari tubuhnya melayang di udara

"Tidak heran jika dia mudah untuk dikalahkan, ternyata dia bukan _Sloth_ yang asli". Kata Kaito

Miku sangat terkejut, ia pun teringat kalau Mikuo saat ini masih berada di rumah sendirian. Berharap kalau saat ini Mikuo baik-baik saja

"M-Mikuo!" Seru mereka berdua bersamaan

* * *

_**/Di Kediaman Hatsune**_

Sore harinya, Miku dan Kaito tiba di rumah. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam dan memeriksa keadaan, di dalam sangat gelap. Kaito menekan saklar lampu yang terletak di sebelah pintu. Mereka sangat terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat, Kaito dan Miku melihat darah berceceran di beberapa sudut lantai dan tembok rumah. Miku mencari Mikuo di setiap ruangan, tetapi ia tidak menemukan Mikuo ada di mana pun

"Tidaaakkk! Mikuo!" Miku berteriak namun tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab

"Kalian bertiga lebih baik pindah ke hotel dulu untuk sementara waktu. Rumah yang dipenuhi oleh bercak darah dimana-mana seperti ini sangat tidak baik untuk ditinggali, apalagi Rin dan Len, utamakan keselamatan mereka lebih dulu. _Pride_, kau saja yang memberitahukan pada mereka, kalau aku yang melakukannya mungkin mereka akan sangat ketakutan saat melihatku". Kata Kaito

"Baiklah". Kata Miku

* * *

Miku segera pergi ke sekolah di mana Rin dan Len belajar, lalu memberitahukan pada mereka kalau saat ini mereka semua harus pindah ke hotel untuk sementara waktu...

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin

"Di mana Mikuo nii?" tanya Len

"Dia sedang pergi, ada urusan mendadak". Kata Miku sambil mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum

"Ke mana?" tanya Rin, ia seperti ingin tahu

"Nee-san, Rin dan aku sudah 14 tahun. Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun dari kami, ceritakan saja semuanya". Len berkata dengan serius

Miku menatap Len, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya. Miku tidak ingin menatap wajah mereka untuk saat ini, karena ia tidak bisa menceritakan pada mereka berdua kebenaran di balik semua kejadian ini

"Ikutlah denganku". Miku berkata sementara Rin dan Len mengikuti di belakangnya

* * *

_**/Di Kediaman Hatsune**_

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu, Mikuo masih belum juga kembali. Miku menunggu sendirian di ruang tengah. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Miku berdiri dari sofa tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar membukakan pintu. Miku melihat Mikuo sedang berdiri di teras depan rumah

"_P-Pride_". Kata Mikuo dengan lemas

"Mikuo!" Miku berkata sambil memeluknya

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun pada Rin dan Len. Aku senang ternyata kau baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya kemana selama ini kau pergi, Mikuo?" Miku berkata sambil memeluk Mikuo

"Aku menyayangi keluargaku... M-Miku". Kata Mikuo

Beberapa saat kemudian Miku mendengar sebuah suara, mirip seperti sesuatu yang akan pecah

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Miku

Miku melepas pelukannya. Tubuh Mikuo mengeluarkan cahaya yang amat terang dan perlahan-lahan mulai membeku

"M-Mikuo?!" Miku sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya

Mikuo hanya tersenyum padanya

"Tidak! Mikuoooooo! Jangan pergi! teriak Miku

Tubuh Mikuo membeku seluruhnya dan ia pun mati. Beberapa pecahan kristal yang berasal dari tubuhnya melayang di udara

"TIDAAAAKKKK!" Miku berteriak sambil menangis

* * *

Sementara itu dari kejauhan seseorang tertawa dengan senang

"Hehehehh,... ini sangat menyenangkan". Kata orang itu

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Ok readers, bgaimana mnurut klian?**

**review nya please :3**


End file.
